


Mission Alpha

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, spy!John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>绝大多数人都觉得John是个温和无害的家伙。要维持这一表象真的很费力啊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mission Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477393) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



    大多数人对John Watson的第一印象，差不多就是“小个子，人畜无害的alpha，穿毛衣品味有点差”。要维持这一形象，心神耗费格外地大。  
  
    并不是说这任务很艰难——John真心很享受那种安谧的夜晚，吃吃外卖，看看稀松平常的电视节目——但无论如何这仍然是个任务。伦敦与炎热、危机四伏的阿富汗迥异。起码在阿富汗John能找到机会与暴徒们来一次“不期而遇”，打破一下单调乏味的日常；或者想办法把自己排进巡逻队，以便“不经意地”惹上点麻烦事。军情六处的生活要比军队精彩太多了，即使那儿往往拒绝情报共享。  
  
    当然，John每次都会因为这些事挨批评。几个不苟言笑的顶头上司都十分不赞赏John动不动就要开枪火拼的习惯。至于John肩膀中弹在医院呆了四个月，接下来还要慢慢复健的事，就更在他们意料之中了。那时John已经抓狂到决定翻墙逃跑，他好不容易等来一纸调令： _回伦敦休息待命，顺便，千万别他妈再搞出乱子。_  
  
      待命好无聊。感谢上帝，感谢Mycroft。  
  
——  
  
    接到任务是在星期三，这是一个自从John出院以来都过得一成不变的星期三——至少整个上午都没变化。起床，洗漱，看看报纸（报纸也只是一次又一次地让他意识到自己和世界很脱节），去Ella那儿心理治疗。Ella不是MI6内部的心理治疗师，这就意味着其实John没法和她说真话。但完全不走这个流程又很可疑，所以John只好去，只好装作自己是个被迫退役的军医，是个孤独的alpha，是个怀念昔日荣光的士兵。说心里话，这些都是事实，以至于星期三也变得相当压抑。  
  
    不过这天的星期三不同寻常，一部黑色轿车在他跛行回公寓途中停在旁边，有个西装革履的高个子男人，从后座向他打招呼。  
  
    “有话和你一叙，Doctor Watson。”  
  
    John默默地翻了个白眼。反抗也没什么意义。开车的是个外国特工，眼前则是十足十的英国佬。他没什么理由挑起打斗。所以John上了车。  
  
    “Mycroft Holmes。”男人说，伸出一只手。John看了他一会儿，与他握手。  
  
    “John Watson。不过你已经知道了不是吗。”  
  
    “噢，Doctor Watson，我敢说，我知道的比这更多得多。另外，你在坎大哈干得非常出色，你的长官十分满意。”  
  
    John更认真地打量这个优雅而考究的家伙。“说这话是想告诉我你和他们不是一路人。”  
  
    “我其实……不算正式的政府人员，可以这么说。”男人抚摸着膝盖上那柄黑伞。“所以我想请求你协助的事情，也并不涉及官方。”  
  
    “我为什么要相信你？”John反问。相信他是一回事，从这个身份未知者手里接任务就完全是另一回事了。  
  
    “Alpha bravo 3-7-0δ。这是你的个人代码，我没说错吧？”  
  
    John点头，坐在座位里放松了些。每个特工都有他（或她）专用的字母与数字组成的代码，仅限于新任长官和他们初次联络时使用。理论上来说，什么外国势力黑走了一堆代码现在企图骗取他信任之类的，也不是不可能，但几率也太小了。John更倾向于这个男人是他自称的（或者，流露出的意思里）——MI6某个高官，比John高阶得多的那种。“有什么任务就说吧。”John回答。  
  
    “只是一点家务事。”Holmes立刻开口，“我有个小弟弟，Sherlock。他……很难应付，很棘手。”  
  
    “比你小多少？”  
  
    “七岁——他今年三十四。一个未结合的omega。”  
  
    _操_ 。John已经能预见这话题将往什么方向走了。他压根没兴趣。“是要相亲？我拒绝。”  
  
    Holmes微微一笑。“还没向你介绍他呢。”  
  
    “我还是拒绝。”  
  
    “你是个alpha，John，未结合的alpha，在将来很长一段时间里只能拿着三等抚恤金休息待命。你既缺钱，又魅力不足，吸引不到别的omega，更何况你有心因性跛足，有每隔一阵就要酒精中毒抢救的姐姐。你有好几年没正常性生活了。”  
  
    “要找到肯和我来一发的女人并不困难好吗，谢谢你啊。”就连John自己都觉得这话听起来有点赌气。  
  
    Holmes只是淡笑。“女人不那么合你口味，不是吗？去阿富汗前，你和omega约会的频率可不低。”  
  
    “我不是来和你谈性生活的。”  
  
    “啊啊，可我想谈。”那家伙又开始抚摸黑伞，鉴于眼下话题，这举止实在近乎色情；他视线稳稳地落在John身上。“是说，我弟弟也从没有过床伴。”  
  
    John眨眼。“那……不太健康。迟早他的荷尔蒙分泌会有不可逆损伤。”  
  
    “你懂我。”Holmes说，“他冥顽不灵地过了三十四年单身生活，完全不考虑身体健康。话说回来，就算对结合有兴趣——当然，他没有——那讨人厌的脾气也会把身边的alpha一个个地吓跑。”  
  
    “你是要我装作那种深不可测的alpha，留在他身边？”  
  
    Holmes点头。“Sherlock需要……十分特别的那个人。我相信你就是。”  
  
    John叹气。“到底，这个任务，包含哪些内容？”  
  
    “别把它当成‘任务’，就看作‘新生活’吧。”Holmes迫切地说道，“我的弟弟正准备搬去贝克街一间双人公寓，这两个月我都威胁说要停止从信托基金里给他生活费……他知道我是认真的。所以要继续住在伦敦，寻找室友是唯一可行途径。我希望你能成为他的室友。”  
  
    “室友——不是他的alpha？”  
  
    “希望将来会走到这步。”  
  
    “他不会觉得古怪吗，哥哥‘恰好’给他介绍一个未结合alpha，还建议同住什么的？”  
  
    Holmes笑了。或许连丛林中的大型猫科动物都会在这笑容前瑟缩。“Sherlock有些标新立异——只要你少管闲事，别流露出古董派的‘omega应该如何如何’的意思，属性就不成问题。至于让你们认识……我有个主意。”  
  
——  
  
    Mike Stamford不是MI6工作人员。甚至和军方搭不到边。不过，他却是一个非常恰到好处的存在：巴兹医院讲师，Sherlock的熟人。在和Mycroft Holmes那场诡异的绑架——兼——会面之后，John收到一条匿名号码发来的消息。  
  
    _摄政公园，下午一点。今早，S对Mike Stamford提到说要找个室友。请在约克桥后方第三张长椅上和你的老朋友叙叙旧。_  
  
——  
  
    “John？John Watson？”  
  
    John转过头，假装认不出昔日的同学。  
  
    “Stamford，Mike Stamford。我们一起在巴兹读书呢。我知道，我知道——我胖了。”  
  
    Mike说得没错——这些年，这个omega发福不少——但很快他们就肩并肩坐在令人愉快的温暖日光下喝起咖啡，John发现要插进一句找房子的话也是水到渠成。Stamford肉鼓鼓的脸颊激动地抖颤，提议要John跟他一起见见某位“正好”也提到要找室友的朋友。John快活地点头，心里暗忖任务的其余部分是不是也那么容易搞定。  
  
——  
  
    “阿富汗还是伊拉克？”  
  
    Sherlock Holmes和John预想得完全不一样。他看起来和哥哥也不太象，只除了——一样高个子，公学毕业，外套剪裁得无可挑剔。但仅此而已了。Mycroft可没说他弟弟有浓厚的推理兴趣，会从John身上几乎难以发现的线索中挖掘出各种细枝末节。其精确性实在值得提高警惕，因为Sherlock事先并未得到任何资料。当那家伙飞快地遍数John的祖宗十八代，John发现自己已经目瞪口呆了。Sherlock没有提及MI6，John不知道那到底是因为他没发现，还是已经心里有数不过决定保密。后者可能性更大吧。当那个omega毫无预警地说着“马鞭”然后从门口消失，John就忍不住一直呆呆地盯着他背影的方向。  
  
    “哈，他向来这样。”Stamford笑嘻嘻地说，“恭喜你找到房子。”  
  
——  
  
    隔天他们去贝克街看房子。晚餐时，John先和Sherlock进行了一段尴尬的对话，然后满大街追出租车（跳过好几个楼顶），把心因性跛足完全忘光。最后他隔着两扇窗，五十码距离，射杀了一个连环杀手。这次的任务真是叫人愉快。John发现，他比过去任何一次，都要充满激情。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
    “我们要怎么应付你的发情期？”  
  
    正把一块新标本朝显微镜下放的Sherlock，僵住了。他慢慢放下载玻片，转头目光凌厉地瞪向John。“你说什么？”  
  
    “你不是讨厌人家重复么，”John说，“我是认真的——你下次发情期是几时？有做过任何计划？”  
  
    Sherlock的表情变得封闭起来。“我没打算怀孕，John，所以如果你是暗示——”  
  
    “上帝，我没有那个意思，”John打断他，“你以为我上个月会对此毫无察觉？怎么调整身体是你自己的事，我也没打算干涉。我只想问一声，毕竟，万一得去Sarah家回避几天，就要先有准备，好跟她打个招呼收拾行李。要是你有地方呆或者打算到omega诊所，也很好，我都不必担心你是被绑架还是谋杀还是遭遇不测了。”  
  
    Sherlock皱眉。“我不喜欢你住到Sarah家去。”他嘟哝。  
  
    “她也不乐意，所以我都把这当作万不得已之策，”John愉快地回答，“否则我干嘛对她拜托我帮忙顶班时有求必应——时不时让她觉得欠我人情，就是用在这里的。也省得我去Harry家过夜。”  
  
    “我也不喜欢你去Harry家。”  
  
    “不是你的另一半，你就没有同情心，是嘛？”John朝椅背上靠，双手交叉放在后脑勺。“老实说，我也不想没多久就卷铺盖退租——就算你把自己锁在房间里，公寓也会好几天都是你的信息素，让我们两个都尴尬得要死。工作时哪怕我不是当值医生，周围有其他omega也是超级麻烦的状况。不过我不想把你赶出去，特别那是你发情期间。总而言之，我们应该现在就好好谈一谈。”  
  
    “我在这里度过发情期，”Sherlock眯起眼。John没漏看他先瞟向自己腿间然后再回到脸上的视线。“会让你产生性欲。”  
  
    “没想把话说得那么直接，不过是这样没错。”John也不是第一次对他有感觉——Sherlock本身就美得惊人，即使公寓里没有弥漫他的信息素时也亦然——不过他们合租的五周，一次都没有谈过性和属性的话题，John是绝对不会主动开口的。接受Mycroft的“任务”单纯是因为他无所事事，已经被MI6以38岁“高龄”以休养为名行退休之实。John肯定不会提供性服务的，不管有没有这秘密任务。  
  
    “你就不能……无视？”  
  
    John默默地翻白眼。“那不科学，Sherlock。在一定程度上，我还可以控制自己的言行，并在失控前回避开。所以问题又来了：你下次发情期是几时？”  
  
    Sherlock与他对视几秒，垂下眼睛摇头。“我想你已经发现了，我没有alpha伴侣。”  
  
    “所以我和你合租才不会被人上门干掉。谢谢，我发现了。”  
  
    “我的意思是从没有任何alpha。”Sherlock双手抱胸靠在厨房门框上，一副很中二青年的样子，“从没想要过。”  
  
    John强迫自己面无表情状。“然后？”  
  
    “……然后你不打算冲我吼叫？说我在犯傻，在危害身体健康？对我长篇大论喋喋不休一堆omega就应该 _乖乖地被捧在手心里_ 之类之类？”  
  
    “你想 _乖乖地被捧在手心里_ ？”  
  
    Sherlock摇头。  
  
    “那不就得了。的确，长久地不找人度过发情期，对身体不健康，不过你已经干了那么多不健康的事了，也没见哪一桩让你没命，所以我尽量不多嘴。”John耸肩。“我明白，真的——要你和一个不懂得工作及其重要性的alpha结合，是件很痛苦的事。你值得更好的人。”  
  
    Sherlock张开嘴又闭上。John很固执地认为Mycroft是个傻瓜——没错，为了Sherlock的健康，他是需要一个alpha，但要是谁以为Sherlock肯在纯粹的生理需求下就和什么人结合那他脑子一定坏掉了。John十分清晰地感受自己想要靠近Sherlock的欲望——上帝，只要他还正常，怎么可能不被Sherlock吸引——但Sherlock会在John找到任何借口和理由前看穿他的企图。一次发情期的欢爱，以失去Sherlock为代价，不值得。  
  
    “听着，”John站起来，活动了一下手脚，“我想你的意思是，因为没有正式结合过所以你的发情期不规则，对吗？”  
  
    Sherlock咬着嘴，点点头。  
  
    “那么你也不知道下次是什么时候。上一次呢？”  
  
    “四个月前。”Sherlock轻声回答。  
  
    “行，很好，那就在下个月左右了。需要我帮什么忙？”John皱起脸，突然意识到自己的话听起来是什么样子，“我是指，”他纠正道，“要我帮你从医院拿些什么回来？有时候少量茶碱或者强效安眠药会——”  
  
    “我很好。”Sherlock口气倒不太好，“以前经历过了。”  
  
    John习惯性举手作投降状。“知道了，知道了。但和一个未结合的alpha合住也会有影响。就是这样。你要有心理准备。或者我能找到一点论文给你看。有不少医学研究结果证实这一点，包括最近都有文献。”  
  
    “我看过。”  
  
    “好吧，你看过。”John看着室友，感受Sherlock散发出的压抑感——他们没有结合，否则John的感应会更强烈，不过光是这样，就让John体内那个alpha想要用毛毯裹住Sherlock，让他窝在沙发上，拥抱他，等那压抑和不快散去。毫无疑问，倘若John真的做出此举，必将导致Sherlock更严重的低气压。荷尔蒙真是麻烦啊。  
  
    大事化小，举重若轻，这样处理再好不过。John叹了口气，点着头，若无其事般从Sherlock身边走过。“要帮忙就开口好啦。我去泡茶了——你要来一杯吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

  
    第二天再度登场的黑色轿车也不算什么意料之外的事。John已经快走到地铁站了，手里都拿着交通卡；但反正轿车都开到路边，Mycroft Holmes也在后座露出礼节性的笑容，而且不用多走六条马路去医院对腿也比较好，总之，John上了车。  
  
    “其实我准备给你打电话，”John关上车门，转头与另一位alpha面对面，“昨晚我的银行账户里突然多了一万英镑，我想你应该对此知之甚详。”  
  
    “我们还没有谈过具体报酬金额——一旦你帮助我的弟弟安全度过发情期，会再给你两万英镑，并且在他以后的发情期，你还能得到额外酬劳。这一次应该快要到了，就我所知。”  
  
    John忍住了翻白眼的冲动——值得警惕，他意识到自己在这习惯上受到了Sherlock的影响。“我不是嫌报酬少。相比之下更加困扰你已经给我打钱这件事。你以前这么干过没有？”  
  
    Mycroft露出受到冒犯的表情。“我确信你是个品德高尚的人，Doctor Watson——”  
  
    “不，也不是那个意思，”John打断他，“听着——你到底对你弟弟了解多少？哪怕自己的电脑就放在两尺开外，他也整天要用我的那台。我不能让账户里出现不明原因的汇款——他用一个小时不到就破解了我电脑的密码，那可根本不是什么很好猜的类型。所以我也不指望银行账户会安全多少……”  
  
    Mycroft皱眉。“要是你觉得另设一个单独户头比较好，也可以。”  
  
    “说实话我在意的不是钱。”John回答，“更重要的一点，我不会和你弟弟一起度过他的发情期。”  
  
    这番宣言后是一段冗长的，谴责性的沉默。理智上John明白这沉默实则是一种审讯技巧——该死的，他自己就玩过这一手——但眼下先受不了的也是他自己。“Sherlock还有一到两星期的时间。”  
  
    姑且可算作上司的家伙眨眨眼。  
  
    “我是说，会和他一起住到发情期为止。”John澄清道，“他还是能从我们的合租中受益的，公寓里会有我的信息素之类。虽然比不上真的陪他度过发情期，最终仍能有效地调整他的热潮周期使之规律下来。我不想卖身。也不会为了钱和人睡觉。不管你说是任务还是哪样。”  
  
    Mycroft微微向一侧歪头，审视着他。气氛变得有些针锋相对，那种alpha与alpha的对峙，但John才他妈不会退让呢。这位Holmes大哥可不是第一个威胁他的人。  
  
    最终，Mycroft点头，打破了紧张的氛围。“那么我们折中一下——将酬劳打进你姐姐名下的信托基金里，用于她下次……开销。复健是很花钱的，如果可以进最好的戒酒机构，她的坚持时间也会更久。”  
  
    John长吁一口气。真的，能照应到Harry的话，他肩上的担子就能减轻许多许多了。“嗯，行。”  
  
    “你完全没有和我弟弟发展一段关系的想法吗？”  
  
    “除非他对结合这事儿改变看法。现在我只会和他做室友，仅此而已。我是说，他真的很迷人，不过我无法想象他去做饭，打扫，为我生儿育女，成为家庭主夫的样子。”念及至此John还打了个哆嗦。“拜托，敬谢不敏。”  
  
    “那很好。”Mycroft从两人之间的一个公文包里抽出薄薄一叠文件，递给John。“那让我们的可行面更大了。”  
  
    John接过文件打开看了一眼。一份档案。首页有个漂亮的金发女人照片，身体苗条又不算太瘦，和John差不多年纪。John扫过文字部分。Mary Morstan。  
  
    “我们猜测，她最有可能是个美国人，不过消息来源只能提供到这里为止了。她十分巧妙地伪装成伦敦本地人，还一直在打听关于你的事情。”  
  
    “我？”John又看了眼照片。拍摄镜头不远不近，足够看得出女人的体形，又没有全身入镜。体态姣好，皮肤白皙，淡妆，头发做过烫卷造型。漂亮，但也没有到不可方物的程度。“不明白为什么会对我有兴趣——我已经脱离核心圈子好几个月了，都怀疑自己还有没有剩余价值了。”  
  
    “我们也不明白。”承认这一点的Mycroft看上去有点恼怒，“可能与你在阿富汗进行的活动有关，可能是为了接近Sherlock，或者通过Sherlock接近我。我们连她是否了解你在MI6的履历都不清楚。”  
  
    John合上文件，放在大腿上。“你的建议是？既然已经回到英国，我还比较情愿让事情控制在MI5的范围里。”  
  
    Mycroft朝文件颔首。“事先给你提个醒。我预计她会在未来几天找上你——假装偶遇的可能性最大。如果你对我弟弟没意思，或许可以接受她的示好。暂时这样就够了。”  
  
    “好吧，可以。”这当然不是John第一次“为了祖国”出卖色相，不过离开坎大哈之后，他就没想到还会重操旧业。起码眼下他不必担心被哪个和自己春风一度的omega的家族发觉真实身份，不必冒着摧毁他人家庭名声的风险。与女性眉来眼去又需要截然不同的技巧——大肆放送他温柔可爱的一面，掩藏alpha的部分——不过，反正，那就是现在的他，不是吗？软软的毛衣，拐杖，在一家二级医院做临时医生。不能说是omega的梦中情人，但要勾搭女性就完美得很。  
  
    _啊啊——还有一件事_ 。“Mycroft？”John等待对方集中全部注意力，“我觉得应该在任务更进一步前澄清一些事情：我不是在为你干活。我不是你的部下，不是你的特工，也不是别的类似身份。我接受你提供的金钱酬劳，和你弟弟成为室友，我们之间的交易就局限于这一点而已。如果你觉得不满，现在就告诉我，我会另找住处。”  
  
    “已经打算甩手不干了？”  
  
    John酷酷地笑。“我向来喜欢留一条后路。”他望向窗外，伸手去握门把。“说起来我到站了，祝你好运，Mycroft。”  
  
——  
  
    “今天你没乘地铁。”Sherlock大字型躺在沙发上，宣布道。  
  
    “是的，还和你哥哥吵了一架。”  
  
    Sherlock迅速坐起来。“他想干嘛？”  
  
    “你说呢？”  
  
    Sherlock望天，重新躺下。“显而易见。希望你是告诉他我不想与你结合？”  
  
    “的确，使用了更为生动活泼的措辞。基本上我是说，我的日子怎么过，关他鸟事。”  
      
    Sherlock的嘴角露出隐约的微笑。“我真希望自己能在旁边围观——Mycroft最讨厌不可控的事物了。我敢打赌，你让他大吃一惊。”  
  
    John闷头朝厨房走，没让Sherlock看见自己表情。 _你绝对想象不出来_ 。  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
    那一周接下来的时间Sherlock都格外安静。John开始在早晨使用大量须后水——无法完全掩盖Sherlock临近发情的信息素，但至少让John可以与他共处一室，而不至于总是要遮挡下半身。Sherlock好像也很困扰——他会呆呆地看着空气出神几分钟，然后忽地惊醒，眉头微蹙朝John看看，起身回自己卧室生闷气。两人都假装一切如常，John就看电视，或者用一指禅打博客，Sherlock则继续任性妄为。John不知道侦探先生以前有没有找过室友——Mycroft暗示，若非穷途末路，Sherlock是不会找室友的；但那不意味着没有发生过。假如真有过室友之类，结局估计相当惨烈。John是不想去问。  
  
    星期六到了，Sarah的电话也来了——两名医生得了感冒，能否请John顶一次下午班？这真是一个极好的借口，让John有正大光明的理由离开公寓，离开Sherlock的信息素喘口气，又不会太露骨。John高高兴兴地接受了。六小时过去，他接待了二十名患者，又走过三条街来到地铁站，准备回家面对Sherlock——说不定还能不出糗。  
  
    “喔！”  
  
    车门打开，等车的人群朝前拥挤，推搡到一个站在John背后的女人。她失去平衡撞在John的肩上，包包落在水泥地上，一下子散出一大堆书。John站稳以后扶住对方，并看向她的脸。  
  
    Mycroft那份档案里的特工。John愣了愣，放开她。  
  
    “你要赶不上车了，”她小声说，“很抱歉——有人推着我。”  
  
    以一次“偶遇”而言，这设计得相当不错。John必须承认。Mary Morstan看上去和照片稍有不同——更淡的妆，随意的马尾辫，紫色毛衣开衫。要是再染成红发就绝对是John最爱的类型了。调查工作做得不错。  
  
    “还会有下一班的。”John回答，“我来帮你一起捡。”  
  
    他们一块把书捡起来。John不经意地注意到几本封皮。  
  
    “PTSD？你是医学工作者？”  
  
    Mary微笑，却摇头。“只是个图书馆员，才没有那么刺激。我在……深入学习一些东西。”  
  
    “唔？”  
  
    列车呼地一声开走了，站台上只有John和Mary。  
  
    “我的……我的弟弟有点不好。”她说着，脸微微地红起来，看上去很漂亮，“一个月前他离开军队，从阿富汗回国，日子过得很艰难。适应伦敦之类的。我就想多看看这方面的书。”  
  
    若非John预先知道对方是在演戏，肯定要觉得这是命运的邂逅了。Mary的羞涩与坦诚无可挑剔地糅合在一起，绝对能吸引住他。那些书也是推波助澜的道具。她都不必太积极——这场偶遇的剧本中，John才是主动献殷勤的那个，去帮助一名陷入困境又吸引人的女子，赢得她的好感，乃至赢得她的芳心。既然如此，最好的对策就是按照自己的个性行事。  
  
    “上去喝杯咖啡？”John开口邀约道。这工作真是越来越难做了……“今天是周末，要等下一班车还要过三十分钟，楼上就有家咖啡店。还是你要等什么人？”  
  
    “不，没有，”Mary否认，“咖啡——我喜欢喝咖啡。谢谢你。”她忽地微笑，向John伸出手，“我叫Mary。”  
  
    _答对了_ 。“我叫John。”  
  
    两人上楼朝连锁咖啡店走的时候，John趁机更具体地打量了她一番。身为alpha，John所注意到的有：淡淡的茉莉香，本能的顺从（也可能是装出来的），站台拥挤时身边有别的alpha，她就显得羞怯，但好像不怕John（同前）。而身为血气方刚的英国男性，John注意到的则有：她真人比照片漂亮，笑起来很美。最后，身为MI6前特工，John就什么都没挖掘出来。郁闷。  
  
    John点了咖啡坐在Mary对面，尽量扮演一个“人畜无害”的自己。对方的言谈举止毫无值得警惕之处。要么她伪装水平太好，要么Mycroft弄错了。（话说回来，如果是这样，要“偶遇”一个被大英政府“不慎”误作监视目标的，同样名为“Mary”的女人，这几率该够他中彩票。）  
  
    “你已经了解我了，那么你是做什么工作的，John？”  
  
    John想说我才不了解你，不过没表现出来。“也没什么刺激的。”他说了个谎，“我在几条马路开外的一家诊所兼职医生。起初是临时工，为一名休产假的医生代班，不过至今为止还挺稳定。”  
  
    她挑眉。“你是个医生？听起来很棒！”  
  
    “也没有很棒啦，”John说，“六个月前我还在军队里呢——伦敦真是没得比。”  
  
    “是的，我也这么想。”她小口抿着咖啡，垂下视线。“我的弟弟说过一样的话。”  
  
    “他也是因伤退役？”  
  
    Mary悲伤地笑笑。“他不肯告诉我，什么都不说——所以我在看这些书。他原本就是不是那种理智冷静的alpha，不过自从他回来以后就……我想尽力帮助他……”  
  
    John已经料到接下来该怎么说了。“我来猜猜：抑郁，情绪波动，时有无理由的大吼大叫？”  
  
    Mary吃惊地看着他。“你怎么……你是治疗PTSD患者的吗？”  
  
    “我，肩膀中了一枪。”John承认道，“花了四个月复健，带着PTSD的诊断书回到这里。要撑过去真他妈难啊。抱歉我说了脏话。”  
  
    她捧着杯子笑起来，视线透过睫毛飞快地瞟了John一眼。“那是你的亲身经历了。”  
  
    “算是吧。”至今，John说出来的东西，都属于公开在案的部分，不过他对付的敌人知不知道自己早就看穿她老底了？这让John很是兴奋。最高明的谎言，莫过于容易查证的事实与难以找到破绽的谎言交织，再面带微笑地说出来。John可是很会笑的。  
  
    “你愿不愿意……”Mary说到一半又停下，脸红着，“抱歉，这请求实在很过分，但你愿不愿意陪我走回家？我没有别的意思，不过错过这班车，直接走回去都要比等下一班快。就是得过几条我很讨厌一个人走的马路——前面有个建筑工地，我可讨厌那些躁动的alpha对我吹口哨了。”  
  
    啊啊，来了—— _引君入瓮_ 。John表现得非常顺理成章。“完全不介意——你想聊天的话，我们可以边走边聊，我也不急着回家。”  
  
    “那就太好了。”  
  
——  
  
    Mary的公寓就在他回贝克街的路程当中。一路上，John听了一堆她工作的图书馆的事（小小的，建在一个John闻所未闻的博物馆二楼，藏书以英国文学为主），她弟弟的事（Sebastian，服役三年，急脾气，Mary百般保证他很优秀），还有她的双亲（六年前在交通事故中去世）。作为礼尚往来，John也说了些没什么实质性的废话，不过她只管点头微笑，问着无伤大雅的问题。整个过程令人愉快。  
  
    那公寓所在的街区不算太糟，也没有特别好。楼房略旧但不破。Mary指着一幢四层小砖楼，耸肩说：“我也就买得起这样的房子。”  
  
    “Mary？”有人从楼上一扇窗里探出脑袋，随后是宽阔的肩膀，“和你一起走的家伙是谁？你把陌生人带回家啦？”  
  
    Mary难为情地看了John一眼。“那是Sebastian，”她轻声说，“他……不喜欢我和别人交往。我也不常外出。”  
  
    “他对你有保护欲？”John问。  
  
    “嗯……”Mary看着地面，“只有我把他惹火的时候，他会做出点什么事来。平常只要我听话，他顶多就大喊大叫而已。”  
  
    原来接下来的计划是这样。John用眼角余光打量那个alpha。Sebastian Morstan的个子和Sherlock差不多，说不定还比Sherlock高一点，估计要比John重上四十磅。也就是说除非有机会看他动手，John无法揣测这家伙的格斗技能。为了勾起John的保护欲，这个人和Mary会把戏演到什么程度？  
  
    总之，今天没必要进一步刺激他们。John默默朝Sebastian点了点头（通常，一个较弱的alpha向强大的那方退让时，会做这个动作，不过眼下他们距离这么远也没法说John就是在示弱），他又看向Mary。“现在轮到我提出过分请求了——我们还能再见面吗？”  
  
    她咬着嘴唇，脸更红。“我……也许可以？下周六，你能在相同的时间，相同的站台找到我。”她抬眼，与John对视，“我会一直等到晚上。”  
  
    John笑了。他实在忍不住。“John Watson。”他说，“上网搜一搜我的名字，再看看要不要等我到晚上。”


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
    John早有预料到自己回家后会被Sherlock扑上来审问Mary的事，不过他没曾想那是字面意义上的“扑”。一踏进221b大门，就有某位150多磅重的咨询侦探先生把他差点撞翻，吓了他一大跳。只不过潜意识里还有“那是Sherlock”的认知，故而John忍住了没有撂倒他或者猛击他的颈部。  
  
    “女人！”Sherlock低吼，贴着John的脖子乱嗅，“你跟一个女人在一起，她对你有意思！你衣服上全是她的气味。”  
  
    “是是是，你说得都对。”John说，轻轻地，不过颇为坚定地推了把Sherlock的胸口。侦探先生后退一步，仍保持一臂之遥，夸张地深吸气。“这是怎——”John突然灵光乍现，整个人僵住了，“你的发情期开始了，对不对？”  
  
    Sherlock咕哝着：“发情期，该死的发情期。讨厌它，讨厌荷尔蒙。你以前的味道多好闻，John，茶的味道，洗发水的味道，alpha的味道。可现在难闻极了。非常，非常难闻。有太多女人的味道，都不象你了——被她盖住了！我讨厌你身上有别人的味道。去洗掉，恢复原来的样子，我会好好地舔你——”  
  
    “上帝，Sherlock，”John也犯了个错——他也深呼吸，导致被Sherlock此刻浑身上下不要钱似地散发的omega信息素弄得醺醺然——结果他用意志力让自己冷静下来。“听我说，”他开口，“你不想这么干，嗯？我们上周才谈过，我曾请你在真正进入发情期前提醒我的。现在我想知道，你这个样子多久了？”  
  
    Sherlock蹭着John张开的手掌，努力往他靠，不过还是被自己哽了一下，闭上眼睛。“啊啊，七——不，八小时。你出门前就开始怪怪的。”  
  
    “好的。没事，我知道了。”John点头。“还有一到两个小时你就完全开始发情了。我就上楼收拾一下行李，好吗？你只要——等在这里，可以吗？”  
  
    Sherlock重重地吞咽，眨了好几下眼睛，显然正拼命重振自己稀里糊涂的大脑。“对不起，”他小声说，“我会……我会回卧室去的。”  
  
    “不用，没关系，我只去一分钟，保证，立刻就回来。”John忍不住伸手抚上Sherlock一侧的颧骨，温柔得近乎爱抚。“冷静一下，慢慢深呼吸，好吗？”  
  
    Sherlock点头，在他手掌里厮磨，接着又毫无优雅可言地一头倒进沙发里。John三步并两步冲上楼，朝旅行袋里塞了几天的衣服。他可能忘记了某些重要的东西，比如内裤，袜子，诸如此类，但要和楼下渴望着他的omega分开，就让他全身都痛。他想Sherlock大概也好不到哪去。急中生智地，他从刚换下的衣服堆里抓出一件T恤，搭在肩上，然后和旅行袋一起下楼。  
  
    眼前的一幕让他突然停下脚步：Sherlock，正在沙发靠垫上扭动不已。他脱掉睡袍，只剩下睡衣，仿佛在忍受痛苦煎熬似地辗转研磨着。他闭着眼睛，头往后仰，喘息得就象在被人干得爽翻天一样。John强迫自己站定下来数到三再走过去。  
  
    “Sherlock？”他把旅行袋放在门边，递过旧T恤，“给你——我知道这个不是最现成的，但它没有沾到……呃，我今天遇到的女人的气味。你想要的话，可以用它。”  
  
    Sherlock睁开眼，有点困惑地望着John。只有一点点困惑，毕竟与那份急切和渴望相比，其他都可以忽略不计了。只是John已经很了解他，已经能看出来了。  
  
    _操他的_ 。“Sherlock——你信任我吗？”  
  
    Sherlock舔嘴唇，点头。  
  
    该死，这一幕又直击John的老二，他艰难地保持声音轻柔，自然，“我会过来陪你坐一会儿，好吗？不是——不是要和你做爱，只是……”  
  
    “……只是因为你的alpha信息素可以帮助我更快地度过发情期。”Sherlock替他把话讲完。  
  
    “对，”John回答，“我不会碰你，只想帮助你。就算没有alpha来——来度过发情期——”  
  
    “来操我。”Sherlock粗鲁地说。  
  
    _操_ 。“唔，是的。没错。就算没有那个，和我合租公寓，吸入我的信息素，也会让你好过一点儿。所以，呃。”  
  
    沙发上已经有足够空间了，不过Sherlock还是往旁边挪了挪。John坐下。  
  
    立刻地，Sherlock爬起来环抱住John，把脸埋在气息最浓郁的斜方肌部位，一条长腿搁在John的大腿上。不，他不算是骑在John身上，但也绝对比过去要亲密太多了。John牢牢抱着他，好半天，扭动磨蹭的Sherlock才安静下来，并且满足地长叹一口气。  
  
    “还好吗？”John问。  
  
    “嗯嗯，”Sherlock朦胧地靠着他的脖子嘀咕道，“你闻起来很棒，John，谢谢你。”  
  
    “你也是。”理智上，John明白，这只是发情早期的一个小阶段——在得到了一名alpha并准备与之激烈结合之前，omega会有一个短暂的放松期——然而，John却觉得自己是个自私自利的混蛋，因为如果他只能从Sherlock身上得到这些，他绝对会不遗余力地享受。哪怕此刻的Sherlock已经昏头到说“谢谢”了。  
  
    “你知道吗，我听说过，”Sherlock喃喃着，“发情期的不同阶段。身边有alpha的话，omega体内会发生化学变化。这还是我第一次亲身体验呢。身边有个alpha，很不错。”  
  
    “好好，我知道了。”John说，“可惜我得在你真正进入发情期前离开，到时候你一定会很难熬。就一会儿。然后便和平时发情一样，除了时间变短。我们是让你的身体误认为你已经结合过了。”  
  
    “留下吧？”Sherlock问着，声音有一丝哀怨，“我会真的让你占有我的。想要你留下。”  
  
    John颤抖地叹息，手指拨弄头发。“那样，那样的事……我不会做，Sherlock。等你没有被发情冲昏头脑时再对我说这句话吧。也许那时可以。现在，不行。”  
  
    “可我现在需要你！”Sherlock摇晃臀部，把屁股朝John的大腿上挤。“我太空虚，John——填满我，求你，我想被你那粗壮的结部填满，撑开。把你的老二插进来，上帝，John……我要你操我。”  
  
    就像弄巧成拙，这番色情的哀求反而让John从欲火中烧、差点要犯错的边缘冷却下来了，他甚至轻手轻脚地把Sherlock抱到一边。“抱歉，伙计，我觉得该走了。”  
  
    “可是，John！”Sherlock想再度贴上去，发现没有奏效，就站起来一把扯下睡衣和长裤，包括内裤。他的阴茎已经勃起了，微微颤抖，兴奋气息更浓烈了一倍。John屏住呼吸，就带着最后一缕似有若无的甜美——  
  
    抓起旅行袋跑出门。


	6. Chapter 6

对于John不告而来地请求睡几天沙发，Sarah实在无语，不过她没多问就给他进门了。然而不多问不代表她没有猜测。

“就知道我的吸引力比不过你那个omega室友，”她直截了当地说着，撑着门让John走进去，“不过没想到你这么快就要逃难啦，天堂里也有烦恼？”

John硬梆梆地叹了口气，把行李袋往上提了提，防止包带勒到旧伤。“不是那样的。”他咕哝道。

“啊啊，拜托，连我都能在你身上闻到他发情的味道。无法想象你就把他那样留下了——一定被惹得很火大？别让他等太久，小心真的闹分手。”

John兀自朝沙发走去，把行李就近放在平地上。“不想谈这个。”他歪过头说。

Sarah在他背后哼了一声。“好吧。如果他一整晚都苦苦哀求你回去，可别怪我没提醒了。说不定他还会出门勾引随便哪个路过的lapha。独自熬过发情期太折磨人了。”

——

异常情况已结束。正在给公寓通风换气。——SH

带牛奶回家？——SH

——

收到短信时John正在午休。48小时——Sherlock没说过他之前发情期一般会有多长时间，不过，两天，就一个未结合的omega在缺少alpha的情况下而言，算是很短了。希望那意味着John的信息素有帮上忙。

“Sherlock发来的短信？”Sarah问，向John的手机颔首。

“是啊——可以安全地回家了。”

“我敢打赌一点也不安全，他不是有破坏厨房的倾向嘛。”

John耸肩。是啊，和Sherlock住在同一屋檐下，就表示会在更多出其不意的地方有出其不意的危险（怎么会有人想得到，拉开放置银餐具的抽屉，却看见一只风干的蝎子这种事），然而这让John的生活更有趣。似乎Sherlock讨厌乏味和无聊的习性也会传染。

“他有别的alpha？”Sarah好奇地问，“我是说，你没有提过有什么人，但你来我家后就没有再回去过？”

“Sherlock他……不是普通概念中的omega。”这么说已经算最含蓄，最轻描淡写了。

“他发情期时也没有别的朋友为了保护他而赶你走？”

John的思绪回到与Sherlock最早一次对话中，当时Sherlock强硬地宣布他从来不“交”朋友，John也别自以为是个alpha就有什么特殊优待。那敌对的情绪一直等到Sherlock发现John从不指望他煮饭打扫，反而十分乐于收拾房间才消弭。他们从来不谈这不平常的分工，显然，这话题会引起Sherlock极大的攻击性，何况John也不是他以为的那么蠢。John知道，不该问的就别问。

总之，John不置可否地嗯了几声，吃光三明治。他们的事儿其实和Sarah也没关系，她只不过收容John睡了两天沙发。而Sherlock，就是比什么都要重要的Sherlock。

——

“你忘买牛奶了。”

“你也好，Sherlock。”John挂起外套打量着室友。尽管窗户都打开，公寓里仍有omega的信息素，仿佛还有性的气味。这让John有了——很正常的生理反应。他无视了。“我可没答应你会买牛奶，反正你又从来不喝。”

“要牛奶做实验的。”

“果然是实验。”

Sherlock难得地，得体地端坐在扶手椅上，肩膀，胳膊，膝盖，都没有胡乱摆放。这让John倒有些踌躇。Sherlock通常是坐没坐相，不管屁股底下是什么都好像没骨头似的。绝大多数情况下，即是指他无精打采地缩在椅子里，以一种看上去就很难受的角度竖着膝盖，头则懒洋洋地靠在椅背上。John不止一次考虑把椅子挪到窗边，看Sherlock会不会象猫一样晒晒太阳翻翻身。

“我烧了一支蜡烛。”Sherlock突然说。

“呃……然后？”

Sherlock朝壁炉点头，那儿的确有支烧得差不多的蜡烛杵在头骨先生隔壁。“包装上写着是清新的亚麻味，但其实只不过是洗衣房常用的漂白剂味道，一点也不清新。”

“真是劣质产品。”John试图笑得安抚人心，并且坐到Sherlock对面的椅子里。他知道，他们还是要谈一谈，Sherlock也知道这点。问题只在于谁先开口——

“好了。我要出去了。你需要一点时间处理你的勃起。”Sherlock忽地站起来，他完全不想给John说话余地地朝门外走，不过John拉住他的手。

“等等，Sherlock——坐下。”

Sherlock低下头，皱眉。“你想谈谈吗——我可不想。”

“早晚的事，否则你下次发情期到了我们还得这么尴尬。”

Sherlock深呼吸，然后慢慢地坐下了。他没有和John视线接触。“你要我道歉？”他干巴巴地问。

“呃，”John朝椅子里坐了一点，力图显得自在，让那如芒在背的感觉减轻几分，“不必道歉，真的。但……你说了些话……”

“我脱光衣服求你用老二插我。”

是的，你说了这种话。John忍住了没有为自己突然变得更加精神的老二改换坐姿。“那是你发情期说的胡话，Sherlock。我知道。我指的是在那之前。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛。“你说等我冷静下来，再和我上床。我没有改变想法——我对床伴不感兴趣。”

“那我也知道。”要怎样才能让这个天才小傻瓜明白？“可惜，事实上，我们既未结合，又住在一起。我们两人的身体会受影响，会——已经产生变化了。我不是逼着你和我结合，只想知道，你是否明白这一点。”

Sherlock垂下视线。那自信的姿态突然从他身上撤离。“我没有体验过，”沉默数秒后，他才开口，“自从Mycroft确定属性并且住校以后，我就没有和别的alpha一起住了，并且那和现在也不一样。”

“是的，是的。”这不算太意外，Mycroft也说Sherlock一直拒绝alpha的接近；不过Sherlock能自己坦诚就更好了。“我也没有和omega住在一块儿，”John承认道，“有几次共度发情期的经历，不过不像——这样。不一样。所以我也没有经验。”

“我可没说我不和人共度发情期。”Sherlock轻柔地说，“不是我自己的而已。”

John眨眼。“别的omega？”

“我很……好奇。自己发情的时候就没法理智思考，而我又想客观地了解这个过程。”

听起来活脱脱就是Sherlock会做出来的事。John不得不忍住极其不礼貌的窃笑。“有何心得体会？”

“差不多就是Victor Trevor是个彻头彻尾的混账，还有omega信息素对我完全没用。”

“好吧，我……好吧。”John摇摇头，想把脑补的画面赶出去，别再有Sherlock和不知名omega一起在床上扭动的场景出现了。这根本就是给他的硬老二火上浇油。“那么alpha信息素呢？我的毛衣帮上忙了吗？”

虽然垂着头，藏着脸，还是能很明显地看出Sherlock在脸红。“大概是的，”他嘀咕，“我会还给你。”

John自动将其理解为“是的，帮助很大，但我居然屈服于生理欲望，简直奇耻大辱”。他们那样沉默地坐了一两分钟，回避彼此的视线。

“你抱着我那一会儿很好。”压抑感快要令人窒息的时候，Sherlock毫无由来地说道，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”John终于抬头，捕捉到Sherlock的眼睛，“我们可以……可以继续这么做，只要你想的话。不必当作上床的前提，只要……你觉得好。我能察觉到你的紧张，那时我就一直想拥抱你，但又不能唐突。总之，只要你想的话……”他故作轻松地说。

Sherlock没有回答，没有说任何的话，他长久地、探寻般地注视着John。随后，他从椅子上下来，坐到John的大腿上。John的老二还戳着他的屁股，但他们都有意识地忽略了这个。他们那样一动不动地，尴尬地坐着，说拥抱也算不上，终究，Sherlock身体放松下来，脸颊靠在John的头顶。

“这样好吗？”他低低地问。

John抬手搂住他的腰，圈着他，防止他滑下去。“好。”John低低地回答。


	7. Chapter 7

“别提这事”带来的莫大压力快要突破临界点时，他们接到了新案子，总算能分散一下注意力了。Sherlock称其为“狗狗诱拐案”，所以John还以为会是个富有的老太太和萌萌的博美。结果失主是Sanbroke伯爵，他和他那条失踪的金毛猎犬，真是莫大惊喜。

伯爵意外地居然是个很有吸引力的四十岁omega，他表情动人，声音也总象是带着笑。他花了三万镑和将近六个月训练他的导盲犬，失窃案给他带来的打击也可想而知。没有“小金”（Sherlock对这个名字的吐槽真是滔滔不绝），失明的伯爵不得不终日呆在家中，要不是他的alpha男友肯偶尔来帮个忙，他的日子会着实地难熬。

案子花了整整三天，三天三夜的体力劳动。John并不在意。Sherlock状态绝赞，东奔西跑精神也很好，还一直那么地……摄人。更棒的一点是——对John来说——满世界跑腿让他们身体接触的机会也大大增加。

那些身体接触完全与性无关，不过John也不在意这个。第一天夜晚，他们在公园的森林里，一条泥泞小路上，顶着月光艰难搜寻诱拐犯留下的线索；为了以防两人在黑暗中不慎跌跤，Sherlock让John牵着他的手。当然，是隔着手套，不过总归是牵着手了。第二个白天基本在公寓里忙活，Sherlock自言自语走来走去，John则煮了许多茶，但到了晚上他们就并排坐在沙发上，Sherlock靠过去——John没有闪躲，由着他深吸一口自己的气息。

“这颇有助益。”Sherlock宣称，接着就从沙发上跳起来继续走动，一边思考一边大幅挥舞双手。“John，结束这个案子后我要采一点你的荷尔蒙样本以供研究。显然我忽略了某些东西。”他仰起脑袋朝天花板怒吼，“是什么呢？狗不可能在管家没听见大门动静的情况下从花园逃走。但她说晚餐送得较迟这一点也绝对没有撒谎——厨房里都是证据。关键的矛盾之处在于——”

John靠着米字旗靠枕，聆听Sherlock的喋喋不休。那样子的他很迷人，真的——犹如在动物园看着一头老虎来回踱步。只是这里Sherlock没有被两条链子加一块厚厚的玻璃隔开而已。没什么能阻止他冷不丁地住嘴，扑向沙发上的John。John幻想着自己能描绘出那个过程——Sherlock，将敏锐的注意力集中到他身上，从他肩膀的线条和呼吸的深度中揣摩他，然后，那无与伦比的大脑中，仿佛有个开关开启了，Sherlock突然停下自言自语，向他靠近，越来越近，越来越近，直到跪在John腿间的地板上，用那诱人的纤长手指轻轻沿着John的长裤内缝往上摸——

“John。John。我在讲话呢——你为什么不听？”

John眨着眼睛，摇头甩掉白日梦。“我以为你没在跟我说话来着。”他说。

Sherlock夸张地扫视一圈公寓。“不然我在跟谁说？我那么精彩的推理你都没听到！”

“不好意思啊。”John说，他坐得直了一点，好更专心地听Sherlock大呼小叫。

——

第三天跑腿工作更多，还额外附加了一次泥地里的格斗擒拿。狗狗诱拐犯是——正如前一天深夜Sherlock终于从自言自语里“拨冗”推断出的——伯爵那位交往不到两个月的alpha男友。当Sherlock和John前去伯爵位于Mayfair的住宅时男人明智地避开了，但最终还是回来并且干了些非常愚蠢的事（拿着刀子攻击Sherlock），而John就不得不在他造成危害前制服他。这场混战在Sherlock的右眉上方留下一道很小的口子，在John的新裤子上洒满泥巴，让那个alpha的一侧腕骨骨折再加尺骨骨裂。最后，John坐在伯爵家后花园的长椅上休息，Sherlock精力过剩，对每一个胆敢靠他太近的人施以无情的言语攻击。三十八岁，果然出外勤有些老了啊，John心想——坐下来的感觉真是舒服。也许从MI6退休也不是那么糟糕的主意。

他太专注于凝视他的室友，没发现伯爵也坐到椅子上，直至后者开口：“你们俩不是一对吧，嗯？”他问。

John把视线从正在痛斥管家的Sherlock身上收回来。“抱歉你说什么？”

伯爵朝Sherlock歪歪头。“你和他。我看不出来你们身上有没有结合标记，但你闻起来不像。你的味道介于——熟识与结合之间。”

“我……没错。”John承认道。他几乎不把和Sherlock的事对人家说（除了Mycroft，被迫为之），所以他不明白是什么让对方提起这个话题。伯爵对他们只表现出了友好，尽管，他的确是个很不错的omega。“我们只是朋友。是说，朋友，兼室友。Sherlock还是很独立的，在那方面。”

“啊。”伯爵又歪过头，仿佛他在看着John，端详他。“你就更加传统了——认为一个omega就应该做做家务之类？”

John轻笑。“老天，当然不。我是说，唔，我也想安定下来，也许还会要孩子，但Sherlock，我费尽力气才能说动他偶尔洗个盘子。如果把家务都丢给他做，不到一个月公寓就不能住人了。我更喜欢那种双方各自完成偏好的部分，以此为基础共同生活。”他自嘲地笑笑，“说回我们，就是我干全部家务，Sherlock跑来跑去地忙着——”——他朝一分钟前大喊大叫的Sherlock所站的位置比了比——“——忙着诸如此类的事儿。他一贯风格如此。”

“我明白了。”伯爵浅笑，“你有没有……”他轻哼了一声，叹了口气，“抱歉，我实在很不会说话，所以就开门见山地问了：我身边正好缺少一个alpha，而你闻起来很棒。你的博客看得我直笑，另外，你在后花园当中将Howard缴械擒拿的样子，让我印象太深刻。小金好像也很喜欢你，这一点再好不过。所以，你有兴趣和我吃个晚饭或者喝咖啡之类的吗？”

“我……”John眨了好几下眼睛，才消化这出人意料的示好。“你确定？我个子不高，还被说对毛衣的品味很差，现在工作也不固定。说实话，我配不上你。我觉得自己谁都配不上。”

“我不在意你的身高，也看不见你穿什么颜色的毛衣，何况我有足够的财产，几乎不必担心钱。”伯爵立刻回答，“而我知道的，是和你握手时感觉很好，你的声音很动听，再加上你把我那位折磨了小金的前alpha胳膊扭断，真是性感极了。我从一开始就fo了你的博客，每次更新都带给我极大的欢乐。总而言之。”他点了点墨镜，露出温暖的笑容。“不是我夸口，虽然失明，我的手却因此非常灵巧。”

John有点动心——是真的，真的动心了。那会让他和Mary的情形变得复杂（他真心对Mary没兴趣），也会让他和Sherlock之间的……关系……变得复杂（而Sherlock对他没兴趣）。John很少遇见伯爵这样开朗的人，再谦虚也得承认他长得相当不错。何况要说伯爵的话没讲到他心里去，是骗人的，喜欢John的博客，这话极大地满足了John的自尊心。当然Sherlock会有不同意见——

“他有伴了。”两人的背后，Sherlock说。

John转身望去。“Sherlock？”

侦探强硬地迎上John疑问的目光。“我们还没有结合但他可不是‘供君挑选’的。Sanbroke伯爵。请记住这一点。”

“当然。”伯爵从善如流地回答，“对不起，Dr.Watson，由于无法亲眼所见，我也常常会错漏某些事情。希望我没有冒犯到你。”

“没有，绝对没有。”John自动说道，仍然看着室友，“我，受宠若惊。”

“该走了，John。”Sherlock说，整理脖子上的围巾，将后半截往肩上甩，“再待下去警察会要我们干文书工作。”

John就走了，临走前他还迷惑地回头向后看去。伯爵和“小金”静静地坐着，姿态随意，但一动不动，直到他们离开视线。

——

回程车上气氛紧张无声。“是否介意解释一下你他妈是想干嘛？”一回到公寓John就问道。“从我的角度看起来，你好像是从中作梗不让我谈恋爱啊？”

“胡说。”Sherlock脱下大衣和围巾。“真不知道你怎么有这想法。”

“好像是因为你告诉他我们俩在一块儿？说真的，Sherlock，我已经妥协忍让到极点——我打扫，干家务，我给你空间，我他妈还为你泡茶。但你怎么能一边在家暴跳如雷把我当空气，突然又认为我是你的私人财产，拒绝分享玩具？”

“你不是玩具，John。”Sherlock坐到沙发一角，伸出一条胳膊。“过来。”

“为什么？”

“因为你生我的气了，我就忍不住很想抱住你，用身体和信息素安抚你。求你。我不喜欢你生气。”

也许是那句“求你”的关系——或者，是Sherlock的确，无可辩驳地，表现出了压抑和不安的样子。John叹气，被Sherlock拉到旁边坐好。该死。Sherlock搂着他用鼻子磨蹭他锁骨的感觉，消弭了不少怒火。“那我算什么呢？”John轻声问，“我以为你不想要我。”

Sherlock沉默许久，John差点以为他睡着了，但最终他动了动，开口：“我不想被人控制。”

“没有人能够控制你。”不论你大哥怎么努力也控制不了你。John决定下次有机会的话要胖揍Mycroft一顿。

“我不喜欢做omega。”Sherlock承认道，“没人认真看待我。想要获得尊重也只有事倍功半。我的身体不受大脑支配，每次发情都有好几天无法工作。你是个alpha——你无法想象那种感觉。但你是第一个这么靠近我的人。”

John紧拥住Sherlock的肩膀，让后者更深地埋进他的毛衣里。“我知道你不喜欢，”John说，“但你不能这样对我。你不想要伴侣可我很想。或许不是现在，但终归会有那么一天。象今天这样胡闹有些过分了。”

“那就和女人约会。又能做爱，又能永远地回到我身边。”

John轻轻地放开Sherlock，把他推远。“我并不想永远回到你身边，Sherlock。”他说，“如果那意味着我无法拥有真正的伴侣的话。当然，最后，如果要和女性在一起，我也不反对，但今天的情况是，一个美丽的omega向我抛出橄榄枝而你用虚假的占有权吓跑了他。”

Sherlock的表情变得防备起来——John称之为山雨欲来——他后退些许，两人的身体就完全不接触了。“要是你和omega交往就会离开我。”

“也许到头来那是不可避免的，但谁说得准呢。只是一起喝咖啡而已。”

Sherlock摇头。“和omega交往意味着一旦对方发情你就要消失几百年。我不能那么久没有你——万一要用得上你呢。至少，对方是女人，我就能在必要时吸引你回来。我有这方面优势。”

这个傲慢自大的混蛋！……John突然站起来，他受够了。“滚蛋吧Sherlock。我不是你的财产，不是你的实验。别妄图操控我。我不会把你当作弱小无依的omega，再来这一套我们就玩完。”

狠狠甩上卧室的门，也没能掩盖Sherlock压抑的啜泣声。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天又是周六，意即有机会再见Mary。不过那得等到下午，而Sherlock，却从早上六点半就开始胡闹，把小提琴拉得如同索命魔音。大约七点，John放弃补觉，起床直接离开了公寓。

一顿闲适惬意的早餐（独自用餐，谢谢）和一大杯咖啡让他感觉好了许多。John去了一个从没去过的公园，坐在长椅上掏出新买的书。翻了十页他就知道这书无聊透顶，不过总比回去忍受Sherlock来得好，毕竟他们还在生着对方的气。所以他又硬撑着看了四页。结果他全神贯注看得入迷几乎没注意有人靠近，直到Mycroft在他身边坐下。

“当你生我弟弟的气时，要找你真是不容易。”Mycroft评价道。

John咕哝了一声，还是放下书。

“他又干蠢事了，嗯？我警告过你。”

John实在不想谈这事。他现在不想应付Mycroft，从来就不想，尤其跟Sherlock有关的。可惜Mycroft没有走人的意思，John只能冷淡地笑笑，耸肩。“我已经习惯了。”

“他怎么了？”

“他在生气。”John实话实说，“不过他吃得多了些，有时候也愿意睡觉。昨天才刚解决一个案子。”

“我听说了——Sanbroke伯爵的事。他很迷人，不是吗？”

“……是哦？”John无法判断Mycroft是不是在拐弯抹角，总之他什么都不想多讲，“他的狗挺可爱的，我觉得。”

“的确如此。”Mycroft转动他那把从不离手的伞，尼龙布料发出沙沙轻响。“John——你和我弟弟之间的关系，是否有任何实质上的变化？作为Sanbroke伯爵一案的……遗留效应？”

说实在的还真没有啊，他只不过更加混账而已。“请相信如有必要我会告知你。”

“当然。”Mycroft点头，眼睛却明白地表示他半个字都不相信。“对你有兴趣的那位女性，如何了？”

“啊，其实今天下午我会和她碰面。感觉和她第一次偶遇还算顺利——她看起来就是我喜欢的那一型，除了头发——她应该染成红色。可能她的资料没有涵盖那么细枝末节的方面。通常，金发不是我的第一选择。”如果是Sherlock，就会知道。

“关于她你还了解什么？”

“她和一个alpha住在一起，据说是她的弟弟，Sebastian。”John迎上Mycroft的视线。“如果事先不知情，我会相信他是个退役士兵。他们装本地人也很像。Sebastian在我面前表现是个大嗓门的家伙，爱吹牛皮，有暴力倾向。Mary则忍辱负重，很努力在帮他控制脾气。将来某天我大概要挺身而出制止家暴什么的吧。不过今天应该还不至于——才刚‘交往’，为时过早。”

Mycroft与John对视了许久，才看似漫不经心地扬起脸，享受阳光的照耀。只是两个周末出门放松的普通人而已。当然其中一个还穿着定制西装，权势大到相当半个政府。那家伙估计都没碰过牛仔裤。“一切尽在你掌握。”那家伙说。

“再重复一次——有什么新消息我会告知你。”John看了眼手表。“我还得打发几个钟头——见她之前能让我再看看资料吗？”

——————

Mycroft的助理给了John一大叠文件，还有一个超豪华的牛肉三明治。John坐在Mycroft那其貌不扬的办公楼里某个小小房间，极尽所能地扫荡资料。Mary Morstan的资料仍很少，不过Sebastian Morstan（曾用名“Moran”——巧合吗？）就有迹可循得多。研究那两人找到并盯上自己的原因，花了John三个钟头，却收获寥寥。和阿富汗有关，这一点很明确，但更多细节要么资料里没有，要么John联系不起来。如果是Sherlock几分钟就能搞懂了吧，John明知这一点，却只能将这想法沉甸甸地压在胃里。Sherlock会帮他解决，但他不能让Sherlock发现自己来自MI6，否则他就会知道为什么John要住在221B，并且会立马气疯，根本不给他解释的时间。John可不想卷铺盖走人。

看到中午，John放弃了。不管再怎么瞪着这堆文件也无济于事。距离他上周与Mary碰头还有几个小时，但既然她说“会一直等到晚上”，那表现得比她还要迫切应该是相对明智的做法。早早出现也不错。起码还有半本书没看完。

路上，John打开手机。Sherlock发来四条短信，其主旨无一例外是“我命令你立刻回家”。John回复了一条“晚点回来”，又关掉手机。将来Mary会有机会见识到Sherlock的（前提是她目前还不知道Sherlock的存在——可能性微乎其微）。

在上次遇见Mary的地点附近，John找了把长椅坐下，掏出书本，开始等待。

——————

“你来了！”

今天她穿了件不一样的毛衣，浅粉色，里面是奶油色的褶边衬衫。同样的淡妆，强调了她的大眼睛和细腻的皮肤。这次还稍微露了点乳沟——被她发现自己上回有偷瞄了。不打算继续装纯洁无辜了吗？

“我怎么会不来——我还担心你改主意了呢。”John把书封夹在自己看到的那一页，站起来，露出明朗的笑。好像他这个礼拜都为了今天的约会而度日如年一样。“我想，或许——如果你有时间的话——我们可以到市区走走，去摄政公园，或者你喜欢动物园也行。今天天气那么好，虚度光阴太可惜了。当然，前提是你有兴趣？”

她笑得同样灿烂，端庄优雅地挽起他的胳膊（John没有主动伸手）。“那听起来真是棒极了。”她略有些急促地说，“我其实——对Sebastian说今天是去工作的，所以在他看来我还得过四到五个小时才回家。现在我有得是时间，假如你想要我作陪的话。”

啊啊，我很想，不过理由和你以为的不太一样啊。“太好了——还可以一起晚餐。和美人同游伦敦的机会可是千载难逢。”John微微把脸朝旁边侧去，仿佛对这甜言蜜语深感惴惴不安，不过，Mary当然笑得更甜蜜了，她用肩膀顶了顶他，含羞带怯。

“我觉得我喜欢上你了，John。”她说，傻呵呵地笑着，凝视着他，直至列车驶来。

——————

他们在动物园里逛了三小时。John对他们表面中庸的对话十分警惕，不断分析，琢磨着哪句话的言下之意能暴露出Mary的真正企图。但她始终拿捏初次约会的谈话尺寸。要忍住不提Sherlock的名字还挺费力的——似乎John对每个问题的本能反应都是回答“Sherlock说……”或者“Sherlock那么做的时候……”要么就是“在我遇到Sherlock之前……”，一旦他不慎失言，就得讲一整个他们为什么成为室友的故事。（不是“一整个”啦，显然不包括MI6和Mycroft Holmes的部分，可“我碰到他时，他正在用马鞭抽打尸体”这种台词不太适合初次约会。）Mary是问了一些John本应谈及Sherlock的话题，不过John绕着圈子说话，她也没有继续追问，因此整个假设也是无法确证的。

“再说说你和你弟弟的事儿吧。”在某个有点牵扯Sherlock又不置可否的话题过后，John终于这么说道，“你是说，他最近才从阿富汗回来？”

“一个多月前，没错。”她的声音里藏着John熟悉而揪心的哀伤——好几个月，他都听着母亲在电话的另一头这样说话，直到他认识Sherlock，停止那漫无边际的闲荡。“他去阿富汗只不到一年。原本他也不是很想去的——一开始，他和部队签约时，对方保证可以让他驻扎在本土。从切本哈姆到我们的故乡只需要一小时。他——”Mary深深吸了口气，“——他家里还有个omega。Nigel。他们没有正式结合，但大家都知道那是迟早的事。可我们家一直比较穷，Sebastian想为他将来的小家干点什么，才去参军。”

“然后发生了什么？”

“Seb刚出国的那个月Nigel就死了。他和Seb正在商量着停止避孕——还在Seb临走前大吵过一架。我刚好在楼上所以都听见了。不管怎样，现实就是Sebastian在他们关系不和的时候离开，而Nigel死前都没和他说过话。Sebastian没法请假回来，毕竟Nigel不是他的正式伴侣。”

“唉。”真假姑且不论，John在军队里见过不止一次这样的alpha，当你被困在沙漠的战场上，枪林弹雨，再发生那种事情……简直是地狱。想要保护自己的omega的本能，哪怕分开三千英里也不会抹消半分。“他死于意外吗？”

“失火。”她颤颤地一笑。“事故调查员认为是屋顶漏雨影响了阁楼上的劣质电线，最终起火——他们吵架以后，Nigel非要在Seb外派期间租那种廉价公寓，他说以后再一起住好房子。”

“我很难过。”John说，自动自发而又出于肺腑的回答。“那样失去另一半太令人痛心了。”

“是，我……我知道那是alpha才懂的感觉。”Mary带着John走到小径的一边，示意一块儿坐在有些潮湿的公园长椅上，“Seb说我永远不可能理解。”

话虽刺耳，却是真理。这世上有各种各样的配偶——alpha和alpha，omega和女人，女人和女人（Harry就是如此），等等等等——但在一对alpha-omega配偶之间，存在着更多的东西。那是来源于生理的，本能的；和一个女人相爱固然美好，但那终究无法和拥有一个omega划等号。John不信任这个叫Mary的人（还是她叫别的什么来着都行），然而，这一次她说对了。

不过John立马想起自己的任务。演好你的戏，别被耍了。“他真的很关心你，不是吗？我的意思是，我只见过他一面，但……”

Mary叹息，在John耳朵里就是她的大脑齿轮转到“预演模式”。熟稔的歪头，向下的视线，惆怅的表情。“Sebastian希望我过得好。”她说，“对于这一点，我们有时候看法不太一样，但他是我的弟弟，又是个alpha，并且我知道他爱我。他是真想为了我好。只是现实复杂，生活不易。”

“嗯，我非常理解。”John伸出手，安抚性地握住了她的；她似乎不愿意放开，这一点，当然也在John的意料之中。


	9. Chapter 9

“今天你去约会了。”晚上John回到公寓，就听Sherlock宣布道，“和女人。听取了我的建议？”

“走开。”John嘴上这么说，心里却并不恼怒。回家的感觉真好。有不可或缺的爱生气的侦探先生盘踞整张沙发，以及大半个餐桌上不知名实验爆炸留下的遗迹。“我上礼拜才认识她，对方主动提出是否继续见面。我们逛了圈动物园，一起吃晚饭，这些你肯定都推理出来了。”

Sherlock翻身从沙发上起来，站得离John很近，低头闻他的外套。“意大利菜。”他说，有些惊讶的口吻，“John——你没带她去Angelo餐厅，是吗？”

“不然让他以为我背着你出轨？免了，谢谢你了。”John回答，“在海德公园附近找的小餐厅。”

“噢。”

“很嫉妒？”

Sherlock猛地后退，习以为常的不屑表情没来得及掩盖掉那一丝丝受伤。“你倒很清楚自己的感觉嘛。”他嘟哝。

“有吗？”John向他走去，把Sherlock逼回沙发边上——既不带威吓性，又不让他随随便便就忿然离去。“Sherlock，你刚刚闻了我的外套。你气死了因为我竟敢和别人共度一天美好时光。承认吧。”

“我才没有……”Sherlock勇敢地反抗，极尽所能地和John互瞪，可最终他们过于靠近的身体让他的omega本性占据了上风（如John所料）。Sherlock垂下头，鼻尖几乎擦到John的斜方肌，他发出细小的、悲伤的声音。“我不喜欢。”半晌后他说。

“我明白。”John保持姿势，连汗毛都一动不动，却还是抬手捏住Sherlock的肩膀。“我也不喜欢和你赌气。”他轻叹着，有点象笑，“要说起来，我今天看的那本书才叫一个烂。情愿坐在家里向你发牢骚。”

“那你干嘛还出门。”

John放开他，转身坐在沙发上，拍拍身边的坐垫，招呼Sherlock也坐下。“原因很复杂。”

Sherlock快活地往下一坐，在John身边蜷起腿团成一团，身体没有紧挨着，但靠近的距离足以让John隔着衣服感觉他的体热。“不会很复杂的，”Sherlock说，“以后你不生气就行了。”

“那你倒是别惹我啊。”John说着又叹气。“鱼和熊掌不可兼得，Sherlock，我喜欢和你这样——”他比划着两人几乎靠在一起的身体——“同时也尊重你不愿和alpha成家的决定。可是你也应该尊重我的权利，我的生活不能只围着你打转Sherlock，就算你觉得那样很愚蠢，就算那意味着你无法知道我每天每时每刻在哪里以及做什么。”

Sherlock挪开了一点儿，把John从头到脚打量一遍。“晚餐吃了肉酱意面。”他开口道，“点心是一份和约会对象分享的提拉米苏。你袖口沾到了一点。之前，你们在动物园逛了至少两个小时，将近三小时。在长椅上坐了好一会儿，太阳一直晒着，你的脖子左侧会有晒伤痕迹——比右侧严重，因为她把头靠在你的肩膀上挡掉了一些日光。再往前，你——”

“好吧，你什么都能知道，好吧。”John打断他。

“——你乘坐地铁去摄政公园。三站路——原本没这必要，摄政公园和这里的距离只需步行，所以第三站是有目的的。去接她？或者——不，你和她在车站碰头。John，对吗？”Sherlock摇摇头，无视John的反对，“从贝克街到某个地方然后再去摄政公园，接着原路返回。其中肯定还要下一次车。她家附近的车站。”

“行了Sherlock，那——”

“可是显然——上周你陪她散步回家，我可没忘。那么，更简单。你在和她碰头的车站等了大半天，读那本烂就一个字的书。或许有人要问，为什么？为了消磨约会前的时间，因为你还去了一个地方，你——”他弯腰用一根手指抹过John的袜子，就在鞋口上方，“——那是个有点积灰的地方，虽然大楼有专业清洁人员打扫但那个房间极少使用所以相对清扫频率略低。为什么你要去……”他皱眉，把（沾了灰）的手指尖在舌头上一点，整个人僵住了。“Mycroft。”

操。

Sherlock睁大眼睛来回审视他。“John，解释。”

有一瞬间John打算说个谎。但他怀疑自己是否有本事这么快编出故事愚弄Sherlock Holmes。尤其，现在，Sherlock已经万分警惕。不但警惕还愤怒。“你来说说看。”

Sherlock勾起嘴角，轻蔑的表情。“我怎么就没早点发现？Mycroft根本不可能忍受有人不在他控制范围内。他向来喜欢管头管脚。我简直不明白之前怎么认为你是例外。”

“Sherlock——”

“闭嘴。”Sherlock怒道，“我猜中了一半，或者全中了也不一定。你袜子上的褐色灰尘说明你去过那个被他称为办公室的极其隐蔽的地方。你坐在某个小房间的办公桌后面，是吧？他给了你有关我的资料？‘关于Sherlock生平的研究’。他给你什么好处——钱？还是他从头到尾就一直在给你钱？”Sherlock猛地吸了口气，脸色一白。“噢，噢噢。他对你很失望啊现在。因为我不让你上。错过了一次结合的机会，就是错过一大笔酬劳了。”

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock象连珠炮一样停不下来。“我猜想你是个绝好的人选。医生——有军队背景，有科学知识，既能忍辱负重，又穷得叮当响。你是枝头最醇熟的那颗果实。当然，真正担负起采摘之责的反而是你了，没错吧。卑劣地成为我的室友，再成为我的入幕之宾。今天他是不是说了狠话？还是板着脸瞪你半天，再威逼利诱你服从？难怪你得找个女人发泄——搞不好你还觉得生疏了呢，毕竟已经单身一段时间了吧。或者——”

“Sherlock，闭上你该死的嘴。”John赶在Sherlock反应前翻身跨到他的腿上，压着他让他无法动弹。“我都可以解释，只要你闭嘴听我讲。”

“不觉得你还有什么话能让我听进去，”Sherlock态度很差，“从我身上下去。”

“不。”John还往下压，屁股顶着Sherlock的大腿，同样恼怒地与Sherlock对视。“我要告诉你事实，你给我坐在这里听好了。不许插嘴。等我说完，你想走就走，总之必须先听了再说。”

当然，在听人说话这方面，Sherlock实在差劲透了。他们进行了一番扭打——Sherlock想把John掀下去，John则用力压着，钳制住Sherlock乱挥乱舞的手脚。他在MI6的训练没有白费——虽然站起来时Sherlock有身高优势，但John很擅长制服。最终他把自己脖子上的脉动部位贴在Sherlock的鼻前，凭借这个方法，他相信自己的alpha费洛蒙能帮上一点忙，使Sherlock听话哪怕一小会儿。这种手段并不是万能的，对于Sherlock这样的omega来说通常不会奏效，然而，他们在同一屋檐下住了这么久，总算还有点副作用。Sherlock吸了几下鼻子，不动了。

“首先，我叫你哥哥去死。”不知为何John觉得把这作为第一条至关重要，“他确实想出钱收买我，不过我说我他妈又不是卖的，不管他出多少都没得谈。”

Sherlock还是很紧绷，身体各处都僵硬着，但好迹象是他没有开口挖苦。

“其次，我要提醒你，上个周末是你往我身上扑。”John放松了压制Sherlock后颈的手，不再大力按压，而开始揉弄。“我知道那是你的发情期作用，但假如我想趁虚而入占有你，那次就是最好的机会。”

“你怎么没做？”

“因为，从我们住在一起以后我他妈就一直一直一直重复在说——我不是那种人！我也许会担心你，生怕你把自己的身体当作‘运输管道’，折腾得早早一命呜呼，但我不是强奸犯好吗。我真是搞不懂为什么每个人都那么大惊小怪！”

Sherlock慢慢地，平稳地吐出一口气——吹到了John的锁骨——但还是没动。

“再次，”John花了一秒钟回忆他们到底为什么要吵架，“再次，不管我是通过什么途经认识你，搬进这套公寓是我自己的决定。我选择和你住在一起，我不在乎你的生理性别，不在乎你暴躁易怒的个性，不在乎你毁了厨房从来不打扫。我喜欢你，Sherlock Holmes，那无关热潮，情欲，或者金钱交易。我以为你也喜欢我。当我刚从阿富汗回来时，我……上帝，Sherlock，只求你——别因为生气就忘了这些事。”John深呼吸，不得不下意识地站起来后退，以免自己抱住Sherlock，用轻柔的爱抚和温言软语宽慰对方。“我说了，我要告诉你事实，然后选择权在你。现在你可以走了，如果你希望的话，我会搬出去的。”

Sherlock在沙发上一动不动地又坐了片刻。然后他就站起来一言不发地离开了。

 

——————


	10. Chapter 10

两个小时过去Sherlock还没有回家的迹象，John不得不承认是该打电话给Mycroft了。平常他都尽可能减少联系——执行卧底任务就该这么干来着，当然，John是竭力不把自己的生活现状往那方面想的——生气的Sherlock什么蠢事都做得出来，为他收拾烂摊子比哄他还要累三倍。电话一打过去Anthea就接了。

“他在这里，Dr.Watson。”

感谢上帝！John的提心吊胆放下来一大半。

“Mr.Holmes正在试图劝说他的弟弟冷静，”她继续道，“然而收效甚微。若您能来，感激不尽，请允许我这样说。” 

“谁会感激我？”John忍不住问。

“我。”对方声音里有些烦躁，“他们兄弟二人毫无疑问会视之为多余之举，但我从未见他们任何一方表现如此幼稚。Sherlock绝对是气得不轻。我认为他们不太可能自行破冰了。”

John默默在心里觉得她的看法相当正确。Anthea给了他地址——一个豪华到匪夷所思的住宅区——John保证会尽快赶到。

要是有Mycroft那无处不在的黑车就快多了，真的，但John也不介意掏这一笔出租车费。路上他都紧张地抖着腿，努力不去思考自己必须干些什么。最好能安抚Sherlock，接他回家。

“感激不尽。”Anthea大声说，John还没为通过保安伤脑筋，她就迎在大门口了。事情一定很严重，她连那只手机都没拿。“他们开始一声不吭地赌气，偶尔互相出言不逊。上次Sherlock这幅样子过后，就跑出去嗑药了。你能明白我为什么那么担心吧。”

“操。”Lestrade与Sherlock的初遇故事让药物问题听起来更接近传说性质。但从John搬进贝克街以后Sherlock就没有再碰过了（就他所见）。复吸可不太好。“带路。”

Holmes兄弟正在一间客厅之类地方对峙。John自动地观察了周围细节——巨大的玻璃窗，外面是采光良好的私家花园，高高的围墙，通电的壁炉欢快地噼啪闪烁，两张沙发上各坐一位Holmes，彼此怒目相视。和John心里预期的Mycroft私人府邸相差无几。

“John。”Sherlock低吼，“来逼我就范？”他高高抬着头，但John了解他，能看出那些许压抑的迹象。Sherlock在发抖，很厉害，拼命地忍着。房间里的每一个人——包括Anthea——都是这世上最了解他的人。John渴望触碰他，哪怕光是把手搭在他的肩上也好，可显然那是Sherlock最不想要的东西。

“恰恰相反。”John谨慎斟酌了口吻后说。他挺起身体，直直地与Mycroft对视，再清楚不过的alpha向alpha的挑战。“这件事让我来处理。”

Mycroft皱眉，（暂时）并没有后退。“Dr.Watson，我发自内心地认为——”

“不。”John指向窗边一个看起来就坐不舒服的古董椅子，“你可以坐在那儿看着，但不许讲话。 Anthea，请回避，需要你的时候，你的长官会来通知你的。”

眼角的余光里，John看见她点点头走了出去，顺手关上门。Mycroft又和他对视了片刻，移开目光站起来；他没有瑟缩或者看地板，没有露出向占据主控权的alpha示弱的姿态，不过他还是默默地坐到John手指的那把椅子里了。John点了一下头，转身看Sherlock。Sherlock看见兄长乖乖听令，仿佛大受震撼。

“该你了，Sherlock。”John宣布，“十分钟，问我什么都可以，来吧。”他席地跪坐，手掌平摊在大腿上，等待着。

房间里一片安静，只有人造壁炉发出火花噼啪声。John甚至能感觉到Sherlock的困惑——下跪是omega干的，alpha不那样做。那是最为服从的姿态——一个传统的omega会那样等待他的alpha奖赏（或处置），在自己家也象一个下等人一样。而现在——

“为什么你要跪着？”

“因为我不希望你认为我在利用alpha的优势威吓或者影响你。”John抬头，让Sherlock看见自己的诚恳表情，“你非常讨厌我是个alpha的事实，所以我们暂时就撇开这点不考虑。”

“我讨厌的不是……”Sherlock气恼地抿紧嘴巴，“你怎么认识我哥哥的？”他换了句话问。

这是个相对简单的问题。“他，字面意义地，从路边把我掠走了。”

Sherlock看向Mycroft求证，后者点头。

“为什么是你呢？”

“我有他需要的东西吧，我猜。”John回答。该老实交代了。这念头倒没他预想的那么尴尬困窘。“未结合的alpha，军队背景，没有近亲属，以及……”他深呼吸，“……以及他了解我在MI6的工作情况。”

Sherlock足足目瞪口呆了十秒钟。John仿佛看见他的思维宫殿忙碌地重建着，适应这新消息。“你……为我哥哥工作？”

“不——我真的那天第一次见他，就在见你前没多久——不过我认为他已经有事先调查过我。那就意味着他的职位比我高得多。”

Sherlock下意识地点头。“你不算是军人。”

“我是。”John纠正道，“我们部署在坎大哈的军队里有一些……非法的行为，我被派去诺桑伯兰步兵团，从内部调查此事。平常看起来我就是一个军医。”

“不平常的时候呢？”

“我为MI6做必要的信息采集工作。”John看了眼Mycroft Holmes，后者刻意地面无表情回视。操，管他，反正不早和Sherlock说清楚也是Mycroft的错——只要他上心，什么都能想明白好吗。John再也不想隐瞒室友了，违反保密协议就违反吧。“我们将犯人缩减到一小群当地人和高级军官之中，有我们自己人，也有我们的同盟。但这个任务收尾前我就被迫退役了，不知道结果。”

“好。很好。”Sherlock无意伸出舌头快速地舔了舔嘴唇，John已经认得出这个动作是他完全陷入思考的标志。“那么你把回来以后的事告诉我。Mycroft雇用你时怎么说的？他叫你做什么事？”

“他说他有个弟弟要找室友。”John存心不看Mycroft的方向，“他告诉我你是个未结合的omega，我说这又不是相亲，然后就拒绝了他。他保证我只要和你住在一起就可以，不过还是很露骨地暗示说等我们互相了解以后会发现彼此合适。”

Sherlock皱眉。“他给你多少钱？”

“我们还没谈到钱。”能给出否定回答，感觉居然松了口气，“在你发情期后，他想立刻给我酬劳，我叫他滚远——当然是用稍微婉转的方式——我说我又不是卖的。而且我并不为他工作。”

“他什么好处都没给你？”

John叹气。“他为Harry设立了一个信托基金，大概这么回事儿。下次她再要戒酒时可以取里面的钱。我还没看过账户，不知道多少，但相信你哥哥开的价很合理。我同意收钱住在那公寓，别的就没有了。”

很奇怪的是，Sherlock看起来很受打击。“所以……你和我住在一起，仅仅因为Mycroft出钱。”

“不！”John想站起来，想对Sherlock赌咒发誓，但他硬是坐在地板上。不要表露出威胁性。“我帮忙照顾他的弟弟，而他帮忙照顾我的姐姐。就这样，我保证。Sherlock——我和你住在一起是因为我喜欢你，因为我他妈根本不在乎你是个omega还是alpha，还是你是个穿着定制西装的脑袋空空的傻瓜。你是我的朋友，我只想让你知道你可以信任我。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛发出痛苦的呜咽，John的全部alpha保护本能都被他唤起。“John，我……我怎么能知道？怎么能分辨？”

“我希望我的坦诚能成为开始。”John轻声说，“Sherlock——我没有对你说过谎，从来没有。我会忽略某些事情不告诉你，但绝无谎言，哪怕一次。我对你哥哥说过，现在我再对你说一遍——我不给MI6干活了，受够当卧底，也不打算再重操旧业。”

“好。”如同呢喃的回应，Sherlock深呼吸好几下，注意力转向Mycroft。“你能让我们单独待一会儿？”

Mycroft点头，起身，沉默地离开。John坐在原地看着自己的大腿，听着房门被Holmes家老大关上的声音也一动不动。甚至听见Sherlock跳起来走动一会儿又坐进另一个沙发时也没动。

“John，你能不能……过来陪我坐着？好吗？”

感谢上帝。John拼命忍耐着不要发出如释重负的叹息。“好，当然好。”

Sherlock往旁边挪了挪给他腾出空间。John一坐进软垫（舒服得叫人惊讶），他就扑过来死死抱住他。

“我还是好生气。”Sherlock闻着John的衣领，“这只是生理因素。”

“我明白。”John试着伸手抚上Sherlock的肩胛骨，Sherlock就愈发贴紧他。“没事了。”

“不会没事的。我讨厌做omega。”

“我也明白。”John又说，“Sherlock——我没关系，你想抱多久都行。”

“超过十分钟也行？”

“没有时间限制。”John只好收回那句话，把颤抖的omega抱到大腿上，一手抚摸他的黑色卷毛，一手搂着他的肩。“我很抱歉没有早点告诉你实话，Sherlock——或许我告诉你那些就已经违法了，不过反正我也不会很快回前线。”

“所以你才要我哥哥也留下来听。”

“那是一部分原因。我还想让你知道，他和我，没有背着你的交易。我信任你，Sherlock。”

“John……我仍然不想要alpha，不想那样。”

“嗨，”John后退了一点，让Sherlock不得不看着他，omega的眼睛有可疑的水光，他的肩膀也还在抖，但不再撇开脸了。“我们谈过的，嗯？和你的哥哥，和我过去的工作，都无关。我们只是两个努力破案子，写写奇怪的博客文章，为彼此着想的家伙而已。我没有说谎Sherlock——你是我最好的朋友，我不会强迫你做任何违背心意的事。”

Sherlock咬嘴唇，表情却放松了。“你是说以后都不唠叨厨房里的乱七八糟了吧？”

“别得寸进尺，混蛋。”


	11. Chapter 11

他们乘坐出租车一道回公寓。全程，Sherlock都紧粘着John，而后者努力不要表现得太高兴，可惜效果甚微。Sherlock愈是挤他的肩膀，John就愈能闻到Sherlock昂贵的洗发水香味和抑郁的omega费洛蒙，同时也愈想把Sherlock拉到大腿上抱着，一直抱到他们俩渴求的身体接触得到满足。结果就变成Sherlock一路上都靠着John，John则用手指在Sherlock的膝盖上慢吞吞地划着“8”字形。

“我不知道为什么这么受影响。”Sherlock喃喃道。

“我也觉得难以置信。”John放弃划圈圈，转而在Sherlock膝盖上温柔地捏了一把。“你以前说过——只是生理反应。不管你是否愿意，你的身体是omega，所以你对于外来刺激会做出和其他omega一样的反应。”

“从来没这样过。”

John不得不思考片刻，才回答他。“Sherlock……以前有人和你……这样做吗？有什么你可以信任的人？”

Sherlock闻言坐直了身体，挪开腿，在两人之间空出距离来。“你是指我信任你。在你做了这样的事情之后吗？”

“我……”妈的。John垂下眼，摇头，然后猛地迎上Sherlock的目光。“不管了。是的，我就是这个意思。我知道你信任我——发情期间你这么说过，我知道你没有骗我，那是事实。你还在生气因为我不及早告诉你实情，但只要稍微再想想，你就能明白，为什么我不得不这样做。”

Sherlock长吁一口气。“因为早说了我也不会听。”

“我说错没有？”

Sherlock摇头。

“既然你已经知道了，能不能理智对待？不要生闷气或者大发雷霆以及拒绝和我交谈？”

Sherlock翻白眼。“你说得我好像只有五岁一样。”

“你有时表现的就是五岁的样子。我们到了。”

他们下车，John（照例）付钱，Sherlock则率先走向221B。John关好门，挂好外套，坐进沙发里，并堂而皇之地空出另外半边以供Sherlock需要。Sherlock立刻朝那半边一倒，蜷起双腿，脚趾扒着扶手，脑袋枕着John的大腿，膝盖顶在下巴上侧身躺着。

“这样太过分吗？”

“很好。”John回答。“更好的是——你害怕时我能感觉得到，会有想要拥抱你，照顾你的那种切实的需求。我知道你平常并不想那样，但无论我们排斥与否，化学反应都客观存在。你缩成球靠在我身上时的信息素真是棒极了。”

Sherlock更多地往沙发里钻，脸颊紧贴John的大腿。“我不懂这个。”他承认着，口吻里带着不容错认的困惑。“你让我这样……又不要求性爱。我不懂。”

“你希望我和你做爱？”John放弃坚持，手指探进Sherlock的发间。Sherlock咕哝着很舒服地扭动两下，所以John继续那样温柔的安抚。“我想，在这种情况下，传统来说alpha是会那样要求。”

Sherlock从喉咙深处不开心地哼哼。“我不……知道。”

John立刻来了精神。“你不确定？”

“是没经验。”

“啊啊。”John摸索着的手指来到Sherlock后颈，就落在他将来会留下结合标记的地方（假如真有Sherlock心甘情愿的那天），立刻，Sherlock情不自禁地呜咽。

“我觉得自己象只猫。”

“你看起来也象只猫。”John说，“从来不正确对待沙发——老是滚上去，翻上去，跳来跳去，还会趴在垫子里。我想抓住你的话搞不好身上哪里骨头就要断了。”

“嗯哼，我可说不准，”Sherlock甚至打起了呼噜，声音低沉，轻飘。“在正确的诱导下，或许你的柔韧性比以为的要好。”

操。“Sherlock。”John收回手，用力托了把Sherlock靠在沙发上的那边肩膀，示意他坐起来。“又说那话？你不能老这么干。”

Sherlock摇摇晃晃地坐起来，迷惑地拧着眉毛。“啥？”

“那样。调情。”John能感觉自己已经硬了，那个部位距离Sherlock刚才脑袋枕着的地方只有不到一英寸，他努力让勃起消退下去。“抚摸和——呃，拥抱——是可以，但请不要做得更过火。你希望我不仅仅把你看作那种蠢笨的只想着上床的omega——就别表现出那副样子。”

Sherlock张嘴想争辩，一会儿又闭上了。John明知Sherlock那句话并没有任何意思，却实在是没办法，他又不是圣人！要是两个人都装作第二性别不存在，而他就把Sherlock当作“一个普通的室友”来对待，事情又他妈简单太多了。但很显然存在的就是存在的，意志力和生理冲动也只能对抗到那一步——

“对不起。”Sherlock说。

John眨眼。出人意料。“你刚道歉了？对我？”

Sherlock皱起脸，不过没回话，反而站起来走到自己的扶手椅边，让两人的距离远到John再也闻不出他的信息素。“再跟我讲讲MI6的事吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

——————

CH12

——————

 

“Mary Morstan，Sebastian Morstan。听说过他们吗？”

Sherlock摇头表示没有。

“他们可能对我们有企图。你，或者我，或者Mycroft，都有可能。我说不准。”John用手掌抹着脸，他的手指头闻起来仍有Sherlock洗发水的气味。“从阿富汗退役时我确实离开了MI6，但显然要真正脱身并不容易。”

“告诉我你知道的情况。”Sherlock要求道。

于是John尽可能详细彻底地一股脑告诉了他。Sherlock偶尔发问打断，大部分时间里，还是坐在那里，用那叫人毛骨悚然的看穿一切的视线凝视着John，静静地聆听。通常他会这副样子都是因为对一个案子真正投入的时候，所以要没有“受宠若惊”的感觉还挺难。他极少会单单为某一件事物投入全副注意力。John结束了（短暂得令人失望的）报告，靠上椅背——是时候让Sherlock发挥了。Sherlock那跳跃的逻辑，有时候实在太性感。当然，现在，John只满足地卸下沉默的重担。

“我需要看照片。”Sherlock表示，“以评估他们究竟是否有血缘关系。如果可能，最好是全部资料。”

“或者我们可以叫你哥哥的手下送来。”

“你有计划和Ms.Morstan再见面？”

John耸肩。“没有计划，不过我们交换了电话号码，她说会给我打电话。我认为目前按兵不动，先了解他们的真正意图比较好。”

Sherlock放空几秒钟。大脑齿轮仿佛转个不停。“给她发短信。”片刻后他说。

John瞥了一眼手机显示的时间。“都过十一点了——发短信有些晚。我该说什么，你有建议吗？”

“晚了也好。看起来更情不自禁。就说你今天过得很开心，不得不告诉她有她的陪伴真是太好了，否则无法入睡，之类之类。”

John呆呆地看着室友。“Sherlock，那真是……我不知道该不该说，真是很甜蜜。该称得上浪漫了。”

Sherlock翻白眼。“别因为我从不表达情感就认为我无法在必要时模拟出来。你以前都没假装爱上什么人吗？为了女王和祖国？”

“我……”John回想了一下，“不能算真正的‘相爱’吧，我确实有过一段秘密关系。他名叫Aarif，哥哥是我在坎大哈调查的那件事的首脑之一。Aarif最终成为我们最好的情报来源。不过，也不是完全的假装——以Aarif生活的环境而言，他是个非常聪明的omega。他家境富裕能请得起家教，所以他会说流利的英语，有些方面学识也比我丰富。帮他度过热潮期不是什么难捱的工作。”他还是个非常美丽的年轻男人，虽然这么说也不会少一块肉，John还是决定不要大声宣扬了——

他看见Sherlock脸上的表情，连忙中断思绪。“怎么？”他问。

Sherlock哼了一声，看向别处，显然是被捕捉到流露出真情实感让他不快。“没什么。”

“那不是‘没什么’的表情啊。”

Sherlock龇牙。“那是好奇。”他承认道，“我在想那是什么样的。”

“假装热恋？共度热潮？”

“后者。”

上帝，Sherlock的脖子上的是红晕吗？John忍住，不让哪怕一丝丝欢喜跳跃的笑容出现。“那……没法用语言来形容，老实说。当然，包括了一切性方面的乐趣，但又不仅如此。那个时候不会觉得羞耻，不会担心伴侣是否享受——因为你心里知道那绝对是肯定的答案。你可以尽情宣泄，多少次都没问题——只要你受得了——另一半也亦如是。所以该说，那就等于让原始的一面主导自己吧。就是……释放自己。我希望将来某天你会愿意和人共度热潮期，哪怕你不想结合——不但对健康有利，还是一种难以形容难以言喻的经历。”

“你这不是形容了嘛。”Sherlock指出，“形容得还相当美妙呢，我得说。”

“诶，好吧，真的很美妙啦。”John忍不住紧张地笑了一声。“当然那是你的选择——我可是为了维护你的选择权直接跟你哥哥对抗了——然而，我不主张你为了让大脑不再思考就草率地找人共度热潮期。只要你做好预防措施——避孕，选择一个好的伴侣，不必被迫结合——那你就可以放纵，不用思考。”

Sherlock看起来并没有完全被说服，但他还是沉吟片刻。“我唯一的性经验是和Victor那次实验。”最终他说，“那次不是……完全不是你描述的感觉。”

“是啊，显而易见，omega-omega的配对鲜少听闻，是有理由的。我的意思是，有这样的配对存在，但我们的生理本能与之相悖。大部分不愿意或者不能和alpha结合的omega更情愿和女人在一起，就完全淡化这方面的问题了。”

“说到女人，言归正传，我们的Ms.Morstan。”Sherlock抿嘴，决然是把性爱话题就此告终了，“给她发短信，然后叫Mycroft送资料过来——反正我不打算睡觉。他的走狗们肯定有遗漏的细节。”

——

隔天清晨John早早下楼，Sherlock仍未休息。Mary没回复，本身，John就没期待她回复——就算是什么外国间谍也得休息吧。可不象那个瘦竹竿似的，正用最喜欢的思考姿势缩在沙发里的家伙。一叠很眼熟的文件摆在他的肚皮上。

“我都没听见有人送文件的动静。”John说。

“你听见了——只是没醒。”

“这不废话。”John晃进厨房，灌满水壶。“要茶吗？”

Sherlock叽咕了一句听起来象“要”又象“所有热饮对我来说都不存在”的回答。总之，John拿了两个杯子，一边烧水一边去了趟洗手间。要让Sherlock——起来——在热水里放茶包——简直难如登天，所以John尽快地解决了问题。很明显，今天是“需要咖啡因”的日子。

“我说，”他设了计时器后走出厨房，回到客厅，“请告诉我你找到了什么不得了的内情。我对下一步该怎么做完全没辙。”

Sherlock意思意思地挥了挥手。“不急。”

“不急——Sherlock，你昨晚才叫我给她发短信，我总要有下一步动作吧。”

“反正她没有回复。”

“暂时没有。”John划开手机看看收件箱。他一醒来就看过一次了。“你觉得她会回复？”

“我觉得——她回复的速度会告诉我们，她在敌方集团中有多么大的权力。”Sherlock回答，“倘若她必须再三与上级人员——或者头目——确认行动命令，那自然会花比较多的时间。”

“难道Mycroft就不能……不知道该怎么说，监控她的手机之类？”

Sherlock翻白眼。“显然不行。除了那是毫无价值的行为以外，她要是称职就不会用给你的号码进行任何工作相关的活动。我以为你知道的。”

“没有处理过很多这种间谍行动。”John老老实实地回答，“绝大多数情况下我关注的是对方了解我们多少——我们的军事行动之类。还有药物。你会很惊讶一个抵抗组织在没有可靠供电的地区行动有多高效。”

“我不会。”Sherlock说，“别人或许会。”

John实在憋不住笑。典型的Sherlock的回答。“好吧，你说得对。那么，现在，我们该怎么做呢？”

Sherlock微笑，脑袋朝厨房一偏，随即计时器就响了起来。“就从喝茶开始。”


	13. Chapter 13

结果等John收到Mary的回讯已经过了差不多有一周半。他逐渐停止了每次收短信时的心惊肉跳——恢复正常的Sherlock对此助益良多，所谓正常，就是他的老样子。

需要新的真空泵，旧的那个吸模拟风洞不好用了。——SH

找到我的三个霉菌培养样本——你把最后一个汤碗放在哪？——SH

纠正了你的神经化学教科书P134页上的错误。不过墨水渗到背面去了。——SH

需要更多牛奶。——SH

若对方不是一名强大的特工，John会以为自己是被十动然拒了。这也不是第一次。可是，为什么要让辛苦建立起来的关系归于沉寂呢？John在接下来的两天晚上又发了两个短信，随后决定等待对方主动进攻。

——

对方的“进攻”就是某个周二下午出现在他们的公寓。那天John正好休息，Sherlock则无精打采地折腾他的小提琴。门铃一响，两个人都僵住了，接着Sherlock连小提琴都不放就往楼下跑，John也把手提电脑放在手边正襟危坐准备承担起和委托人交流的重任——

“John！”Mary踏进房间看到他，大喊起来。“上帝！我真高兴今天你在家。我知道我该先打来电话，可是实在不晓得要怎么说，我觉得还是当面解释更好。”

“啊，没事。”John带着故作平淡的笑容看向室友。“Sherlock，这是Mary。Mary，我的室友Sherlock。呃。”他把注意力转回她身上——桃色工装上衣，保守的长裙，舒适的平底鞋。从图书馆下班直接过来，还是精心装扮刻意吸引我？“我没有——我都不知道你有我的地址。”该死，这口吻比我预期要来得谴责嘛。“我的意思是，我不介意，但——”

“我很抱歉。”她说，红起脸来的样子很漂亮，“你只是——第一次送我回家时，叫我上网搜一下，你有个博客。我看到你和你的室友是侦探。现在我真的很需要帮助，我不知道该怎么办了，希望——”

“坐。”Sherlock打断道。他指指沙发，然后从桌边又拖来一把椅子，三个人象等边三角形一样。Mary坐下了。“告诉我你兄弟何时失踪。”

John眨眼。“Sherlock……”

“别，他说得很对。”Mary紧张地干笑，“你——在你的博客里写，他有这样的本事，但亲眼所见还是叫人惊讶。你们也查过了我吗？”

Sherlock挥挥手。“没必要——你全身上下都写得清楚。衣服上残留着alpha的气息，但不是新染上的——是一个和你同住的人，并且最近都不在家。名义上你正在和John约会，所以肯定不是你的丈夫或者情人关系——那就是兄弟了。你在手腕和脸上涂了遮瑕，他临走前打了你起码一巴掌。那几乎是一种定律：家暴成性者倾向于抓握上臂较高的部位，那有利于受害者假装一切无事时遮掩伤痕。你等了好几天才来找John因为你不想让他发现你的兄弟是如何对待你的。”

John惊呆了，看着Sherlock。诚然他已经看Sherlock这样推理过无数次，但这是第一次，Sherlock明明有着更详细的资料（那文件还深埋在Sherlock卧室里山一样高的纸堆里），却还能光靠表面证据做出令人信服的推理。他花了好大力气忍住不要大喊“精彩绝伦！”，不过Sherlock还是勾起一边嘴角，仿佛已经听进耳朵里了。

更重要是让Mary相信他毫无所觉。John露出自然的关切表情，轻轻握住Mary的手，翻转手腕看那里的皮肤——是的，遮瑕膏和她的原本肤色有十分细微的差异。“你还好吗？”他问。

Mary慢慢抽回手，点头。“我没事——他说得都对，但我没事。我的弟弟有时候会不知道自己干了什么，他脑子里会出现闪回。我需要你们找到他。”

“你觉得可能发生了什么？”John问，“他就无缘无故……不见了？”

“不是那样。”她垂下头，然后又微微侧过脸看着Sherlock。“我已经告诉过John，在Sebastian参军前，有个omega名叫Nigel……”

Sherlock耐心地听她讲完整个故事，这在John眼里真是奇迹。他什么都没问，就让她把Sebastian和Nigel悲惨中断的关系讲了一遍——Sebastian去阿富汗，Sebastian和Nigel真是天生一对，Nigel死于火灾。当她开始重复讲述时——显然，她不确定该编造多少细节——Sherlock开口了。

“我想Sebastian是收到与他那位伴侣有关的信息了？比如他不肯给你看的信件，或者——”

“是语音留言。”Mary轻声补充道，“Seb——叫我也听听看，以免他以为自己在发疯。我们都觉得——我可以发誓，那就是Nigel的声音。”

那就出人意料了。当然，也没什么好意外的——普通案子怎么能引起Sherlock的兴趣呢。“他想要什么？”John问，调整表情，显得惊讶而好奇。Sherlock还是一脸无聊状，每次应付委托人他就这幅样子，但John能察觉到他的饶有兴致：他的眼睛从未离开Mary，嘴角也不住地弯起。

“他不要——他什么也不要。”Mary不假思索地回答。练习过多遍了吧，或者，这才是她计划中至关重要的一部分。“只是说他想告诉Sebastian，他还活着，如果Sebastian退役回来，他就想联系并解释。我没有那段录音——Sebastian带着手机一起走了——但我有他记录地址的纸条。他走时没带在身上。隔天早晨Sebastian没有回家时我自己去了一趟，但……”

Sherlock低头看看那张纸条，“嗯哼”了一声。“这不是我与爱人重逢会选择的场所——那块地区只有工业建筑。”

John却暗忖，那才是Sherlock会选择的浪漫约会地点，如果他有约会的话。只不过这种需要潜台词的笑话要是说出来了，在他大概依稀好像仿佛算是约会对象的女人耳朵里，听起来会更糟糕。所以John保持沉默。

“那么……你们会找他吗？”她问，褐色的眼睛大大地睁着。一个天真纯洁的女子，焦急地等待她的救星。那表情激起John一阵愤懑——她真的以为我那么好摆布？——不过他仍不自觉地表露出了对案子的兴趣。好运的话，她会当作是在“关心”她“弟弟”。“虽然……”

“你怎么样？”John问，回避了问题，“我是个医生，你知道的——还有哪里痛吗？”

她抿着嘴摇头。“我——没事了，真的。”

“不，你有事。”

“他不是故意的。就……那样发生了而已。触发他的PTSD。他甚至认不出是我。有的时候他被那些可怕的噩梦惊醒，透不过气——他从来不肯谈，可我知道都是阿富汗的事儿。我只能装作不知道——我以为他感觉会好点。”

“Mary……”

“John。”她搭上他的手背，拉过John在脸颊上浅浅一吻。“他就是这样子的——所以我才希望能找到方法帮助他好过一点儿。但现在我更担心他出了什么事——他从来没有中断联络这么久过，还有Nigel的事——不可能是他，我知道，但如果不是他，就肯定是某个能惟妙惟肖地扮作他的声音和说话方式的人。我已经完全不知所措了。”

“给我们两天时间。”Sherlock自信地说，“别关机。”

——

“这是个圈套。”送客关门后John大声说。

“当然是圈套没错。”Sherlock回道，“也是最棒的案子。”

“这是个针对你的圈套。”John的肚子里还感觉有蝴蝶在飞，“那些伤痕——化妆和痕迹特征方面你都说对了，但要是我的话可能永远也发现不了。这是一个针对你的观察力的测试。”

Sherlock冷哼。“她还刻意地在Sebastian那边床上睡了一下，好多沾一点信息素——我想她是不知道我能把alpha费洛蒙的释放时间精确到什么程度。那刚沾上的要比伤痕处的新鲜许多——不到两天，前后误差几个小时而已。显然，他们不是姐弟关系——是情人。不过那家伙的确走了。”

“那……”John眨了几下眼睛，“我真是多此一问。你当然能够根据信息素评估一个alpha的存在时间长短了。你只要一进客厅就知道我每次出门多久了吧，哪怕我走时你没注意。”

Sherlock的目光突然变得锐利，变得意味深长。“如果是你，”他低声呢喃，“我一直在注意。”


	14. Chapter 14

“我承认自己觉得惊讶——真的有个Nigel。”Sherlock用稍微大了那么一点点的力气合上笔记本电脑屏幕，开始继续这一天来大部分时间他所进行的活动：来回踱步。“没有证据表明除了官方记录还有任何猫腻——就是一个22岁的omega死于电路问题引起的房屋失火。”

John从自己电脑前抬头。“你认为他们编撰的讣告是一个真实存在的人？”

“很可能。”Sherlock烦躁地哼哼，然后很夸张地甩着胳膊倒进他的扶手椅里。“我们还是没有头绪。”

“那么——是个圈套。”John叹道，“你是打算建议我们就这么去实地探查情况，对吧？”

Sherlock耸肩，以他在椅子里四肢别扭的模样而言，能做出这个动作真是太不容易了。“为什么这么说——一点危险，怕了吗？”

“我试图正确应对危险，你个笨蛋。”John知道自己早晚会投降，但那不代表他乐意。“至少让我找你哥哥做好安排。”

Sherlock闷闷不乐。但最终他还是勉强同意让Mycroft给他们俩都装备上一种微型设备，并派一支后援部队在一定范围内待命。当然，仅在不得已情况下才能呼叫。John拒绝携带有线通话（“太容易被截获通讯频道了，他们要知道我们是有备而来，我们就会失去突袭的优势”）但同意植入体内的微型追踪器。

“真不喜欢我哥用针给我注射东西。”Sherlock嘟囔。

“以防万一。”John安抚他，“你要再这么娇滴滴的，就换我来打针。微晶片只记录体温和心跳，超过正常它才会输出信号。如果你不想让后援部队监听我们的对话，这是唯一方法。老实说在这种情况下，这是最佳方法了——即使出了什么岔子，对方也不会知道我们还有办法和外面联络。我在阿富汗时一直带着一个呢——没什么大不了。”

Sherlock让步了。注射晶片时有点微妙——那个小东西必须紧贴着股动脉，故而在注射时，John的脸就过于靠近Sherlock的腿间——不管怎么样，到了周四凌晨两点，他们终于准备完毕。John把手枪放进大衣口袋，两人出发前去调查那个未知的巨大陷阱。

——————

“虽然这么说让我很痛苦，不过，你说对了，这是个圈套。”

John闭着眼睛，摇了摇头试图挥去某种残存的宿醉感。他的记忆从离开公寓之后就一片迷糊——他们来到看似空无一人的旧宅，Sherlock拖着他在楼上兜了一圈，结果——就忘光了。John翻过身仰躺着，呻吟道：“真希望我说错了。”

“如果你想知道的话，我也没看见其他人。怀疑我们吸入了毒气。”传来叮叮当当的声音和摩擦声——Sherlock在动？John拼命睁开眼睛。

“真他妈见鬼。”减速运转的大脑回路花了一会儿才完全接收Sherlock Holmes赤裸地链在墙上的事实。字面意义的“链”——他手腕和脚踝上有皮质镣铐，一看就是什么特殊情趣用品商店买来的；链条则都固定在墙壁一个螺栓上。总之，超结实的那种。他花费更长的时间意识到自己也在同样处境。“真他妈见鬼。”他又说了遍。

“我也正有同感。”Sherlock，至少表现出了难为情的合理姿态，“估计你吸入的比我多——为了叫醒你都花了将近十分钟。”

“抱歉哦。”John试图让思维连贯起来，悲惨地失败了。见鬼的Sherlock Holmes，赤裸着。清醒点。“唔。那个，抱歉。这他妈是怎么回事？”他抬起一只手检视那皮质镣铐。坚固的结构，严密的锁扣，粗链条——没法挣脱出去。除非砍掉几个手指头。就算那样也没法解决光溜溜的脚踝上的镣铐。这下真动不了了。

Sherlock意有所指地望向墙上的通风管，John对此理解为小心点我们被监视/监听着，然后，Sherlock又叹了口气往身后墙壁一靠。“我们就等吧。”他拖着嗓子说。

“显然只有等了。等什么呢？”

“等Phanthoterazing起效。”

John的眼珠子差点瞪出来。“催情剂？Sherlock，你确定？”他估量两人之间的距离——哪怕他们都把链子拽到极限，也还有足足一米之远。要强迫他们结合这可不太行——

Sherlock意味深长地看他。“我确定。你还记得我的历史吧。”

没错。Sherlock那扑朔迷离的过去，服用过实验性药物的过去。确切说来Phanthoterazine不算精神活性物质——大多数情况下它被用于荷尔蒙失调，无法正常进入发情期的omega身上。它有些很令人不适的副反应，会使得omega的热潮汹涌异常，所以没有人会在理智的情况下使用它作为……

啊啊。Sherlock还看着他，嘴角却轻微上扬象是一抹微笑，让John突然醒悟。副作用。禁忌症。滥用上瘾是phanthoterazine无法付诸实际用途的一个重要因素——它增强了omega荷尔蒙的分泌，但抹消了几乎所有感官上的“爽快感”。意味着Sherlock立刻，马上，就要发出甜蜜可人的气息，但他本人却将毫无所觉。“妈的。”John大声骂了起来，“Sherlock——为什么？”

“一种可能，你的那位Mary是为我哥工作的秘密月老。”Sherlock冷哼，“不过鉴于这些链条，我想，你在这里的更大意义是诱发我更快进入发情期。”

对，John觉得有道理——在Sherlock的提点下，John已经可以闻到慢慢盈满室内的浅淡的omega荷尔蒙了。他清了清嗓子不让自己太专注于身体其他部位起的反应。希望逐渐升高的体温和心跳能赶在某些让人难堪的事情发生前激发那个微晶片。“我懂了。”他说，“可是……为什么？”

Sherlock明明白白地翻了翻眼睛。他好像根本都不打算假装一下催情剂起效的样子。“你是真的想不出Mary和她弟弟让我开始发情的理由？为什么他们想让我饥不择食地哀求一根alpha的老二，乃至愿意把屁股露给随便哪个肯来满足我的人？”

操。John没意识到自己是在货真价实地咆哮，直到话语声从喉咙里逸出来。“他们要你和某个人结合。”

“不知你听说了没有，我的行情非常好。”Sherlock的声音里有很凝重的苦涩，“一个没和人上过床和omega，有一笔丰厚的信托基金。顺带告诉你，只要结合这笔钱就会归我的alpha支配。我猜想你在这里是有两种用途——加速我的发情，并且在我拒绝结合的时候，成为……把柄。”

“他们会威胁要杀了我。”

Sherlock微微点头。“明白了吧，我也没有别的办法。现在只能等了。”

——

他们等待着。不到十分钟，John就放弃遮掩他的勃起——毕竟他们都是赤裸着的，还能骗谁呢。Sherlock闻起来美味得不行，John注意到他也开始有些硬了，不过以Sherlock的状态而言，这应该算作迟发的反应。

操操操。服役过那么久，John害怕的事情已经很少很少。但被这样严严实实地锁在他妈一堵墙上，被迫眼睁睁地看着Sherlock遭受强暴，差不多要算是他害怕的事情头一位了。要是那该死的微晶片能启动——

“Sherlock。”John张大眼睛，做出一副比实际上还要意乱情迷的模样。Sherlock会辨别出个中差异的，John能肯定，但监视着他们的人就不一定了。“求你——告诉我。假如我能碰到你，你会让我做些什么？”

Sherlock皱眉，但随即又察觉到John话语中的矛盾性，惊讶地眨起眼睛。“你想让我……存心激惹你？”

John十分小心地让手掌抚上大腿——在监测晶片那儿停了停——再擦过腿间，盖在老二上。

他感觉到了那一瞬间Sherlock的了然。后者抽了口气，嘟起嘴好像要说“噢”。这个姿态，真要命，已经足够诱惑，使得John的老二在掌心里抽动了。

“你闻起来好极了。”John坦白地说，“老天，如果我这辈子都没希望真的干翻你，起码你能给我形容一下吧。现在这样太他妈尴尬，不过，说不定我给自己撸过一发，脑子会清楚点。”

“我表示怀疑。”话虽然这么说，Sherlock的视线却紧紧凝视John上下抚弄老二的手，表现出一副逐渐深信不疑的样子。或者说，是逐渐被荷尔蒙影响。“不过我们也只能这么尴尬下去不是吗。”

“是。”John的拇指划过顶端小孔，很响地呻吟一声，“我忍太久了，Sherlock——操他的，我不在乎Mary和她弟弟是不是在看我们，我想来一发，我想要听着你那美妙的声音射出来。拜托——你已经湿了，对吗？我闻得出来。”

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，在许久的沉默后，他点点头。仿佛房间里有什么东西绷断了似的——不断蓄积的张力忽然消失不见，由另一种认知代替——虽然这件事荒谬无比——John准备就这么自慰，Sherlock则准备帮他一把。他们越早让John的心跳加速，就能越快地等来救援。唯一要做的就是放下心防。

“那好，”John喘息，“说吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

有好久一阵子，Sherlock只是端详着他。在过去，这种专注程度的审视——每次John要藏个什么不太好意思见人的东西他都这样——往往使John的惊扰烦躁感大于动情的欲求。而现在空气里有浓郁的omega费洛蒙，性欲便成为首当其冲的感受。

“你已经这么想了好几个月。”Sherlock终于开口。

该死——我们真的要现在来这套？John呻吟着，摇头，一边却握紧老二。“现在不是时候啊Sherlock。”

“那是事实，从我们搬到一起住你就是这个样子。你想循序渐进，想尊重我的自由意愿，但归根结底，你真正渴望的就是把我操到乖乖听话。”

上帝啊，哪怕Sherlock的嘴唇仅仅翕动着说出“操”这个词……John哆嗦。“当且仅当你混蛋透顶的时候。”

Sherlock无视他说俏皮话的微弱努力。“我却觉得是无时不刻。”

“好吧好吧。”John试图随便耸一下肩膀，但事实上他整个人都抖了抖。“言归正传——我们两个很快就要在不理智的本能欲望下彼此饥渴难耐了。是说，我会想要你，而你……想要个别的什么人……”光是想到“别人”John就心痛。“希望你别看不起我，我现在就很想咬断你那位的脊椎。虽然你还没完全进入发情期。”

“你真的会，是吗？”Sherlock挪动身体，姿态优雅地在房间那一头舒展开四肢，轻柔地叹了一声。“见鬼。药物真的开始起效了——我好恨自己会像这样感觉空虚。”

“告诉我。”

“好像……一种不得解脱的瘙痒。不，不一样。”Sherlock小幅度地扭动，屁股在凉凉的木地板上磨蹭，“更像——身体某一块麻木了，然后回血的时候，那种针尖戳刺似的。不是说感觉本身，而是整个心理过程。你知道不管怎么做都无法摆脱那感觉，除非它自己慢慢消散。不过在现在这状况，我知道有东西能帮我结果。理论上。”

“告诉我。”John重复，“形容给我听。巨细靡遗地。你想要我怎么帮你。”

不论Sherlock究竟是否在催情剂作用下产生了心理变化，他此刻的脸红是毋庸置疑的。他又扭动了一下，一股新鲜释放的荷尔蒙弥漫在空气中。John无法克制自己不去深深地嗅闻和呻吟。赤裸的Sherlock在任何情况下都已经是个叫人无法呼吸的存在，而赤裸着、被链条锁住、发出那种气息的Sherlock，更是截然不同的难以抵挡的诱惑。

“那就从理论上来说说。”Sherlock咬住嘴唇，打量着John。后者已经放弃假装自己没在套弄老二了。“理论上，我会开始想象你的老二插进来时会带来什么感觉。想象它有多大，想象它在我屁股里抽插时有多爽。还有你的结是怎么一点一点膨胀起来，最后你每次抽动，它都卡在我的穴口……”

“操，没错。”John低语道，“狠狠操你。”这些话太老套，换做任何时候都嫌过于陈词滥调。不过眼下John可怜的小脑瓜只能想到这么些了。Sherlock不会在乎的。Sherlock想要他的结——

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”Sherlock翻身侧卧，一手支着头。他慢吞吞用另一只手的手掌抚过光裸的前胸，轻轻滑过阴茎。他也完全硬了，John发现，Sherlock那略小一些的阴茎勃起发红，挺立于那丛漂亮的黑色耻毛中间。“你想要我怎么做，John？仰卧？还是四肢着地趴着，献祭一样给你露出屁股？”

“操操操。”John深深地、颤抖地吸了一大口气。这样是不对的，这在Sherlock眼里完全是表演但在John眼里却太真实了。但他们并没有其他选择不是吗？他相信Sherlock，真的。Sherlock与他视线相对，略微点了点头。不是什么很醒目的动作，仅仅是一种微小的肯定。John读懂了，John明白。

这个点头告诉他，不用忍耐。告诉他我也相信你。告诉他我不会因为你的本能欲望而对你产生别样的看法。

John便不再忍耐。

“想看着你。”John承认道，“第一次的时候，想看着你的脸。看着你光被我老二插着就射出来的样子。”

“啊啊，上帝。”Sherlock四处乱摸的手终于回到阴茎上狠狠撸了两下，然后停顿下来。要不是John找得仔细就要错过那微颤了。

我可看见了。不受影响？才怪。是真的发情也好，假装的也好，Sherlock是想要他的。“你会求我来着，”John继续说，“我会按住你，抓住你，让你逃不了，躲不开，然后非常非常慢地插进去，每次只让你爽到一丁点儿。等我准备好好满足你时，你早就急不可耐了。听说过我在军队里的外号吧？”

“三大洲的Watson？”

John咧开嘴。“就是它。不是我自吹自擂，Sherlock——得到那个外号可不是因为我的床上功夫平平——恰恰相反。”

Sherlock的呻吟低沉而淫荡，直击John的老二让他再度战栗，感觉美妙不已。John加快了手里的动作。

“操——你想要那样是不是？想要我把你一折为二，享用你那湿答答的小洞？”John能想象这一幕，想象Sherlock的腰弯成那样，膝盖都贴在耳朵边上，后穴情液泛滥，只等着他。“你那样子一定很美。”John低吼，“漂亮的白皙皮肤露在外面，一双长腿被我干得直抖。让我听听你吃进我老二时会发出什么声音？”

Sherlock呜咽起来。就一声，但不知为何，那细微的呜咽听起来远比肉欲的喊叫来得情色。Sherlock又翻了个身，仰躺着，让John尽情浏览他勃起的器官，然后双脚平踩在地上——他一手撸动着自己，一手把两根手指插进后穴。“想感觉你，”他轻声说，“John……”

“对，”John喃喃道，“就那样。想象一下换上我的真家伙，会美成什么样——你的手指和我的结可完全不能比。想象一下——又粗又硬的东西，直顶着你觉得空虚的地方。我还能让你更舒服，Sherlock，我要在你体内成结，用精液灌满你，让你感觉一肚子都是，射得再也放不下，让你连呼吸都能闻到自己身体里我的味道。”

“上帝。”Sherlock闭上眼睛，呼吸变得短而急促。“John，求你，操我，给我你的结，把我射满。占有我——操到我高潮，标记我，让我永远都是你的所有物。每个人都知道我属于你。”

“操操操。”John视线模糊，弯腰射了出来。高潮给了他一点点缓过气来的空间，但完全不够——Sherlock还在那儿，赤裸着，情潮汹涌，不断扭动。为什么他在那儿？John猛地坐起来，忘记自己身上的锁链想站直，链条绷紧差点拽倒他。“Sherlock？”

“嗯嗯嗯。”Sherlock放慢了撸动的速度，手指还在后穴口滑动和戳刺。“感觉好些了？”

“你离我太远。”John却这么回答。他们还有任务，有事要办——好吧。Mary？Mary不重要，重要的只有Sherlock。Sherlock，和他迷醉的气息，还有他摇晃臀部进出手指时大腿抽紧和放松的肌肉——

“那么空虚，”Sherlock呢喃。他抽出手——指尖浸着身体分泌的润滑液，亮晶晶的——试图一下子把四根手指都插进去。“每次一这样我就不能思考了，John。帮帮我。”

“啊啊，我会的。”John的老二又硬了，结部抵着手掌开始膨胀。他又一次徒劳无益地试图挣开链条，但那些玩意儿很牢固。“够不着你。”

“别伤到自己。”

“我才不在乎。”John试着去踢木板上镶着的吊环式螺钉，结果仅仅在他脚跟弄出一块淤青。“够不到你——不能干你了。为什么我被链子锁着？”

“因为这是个圈套。”Sherlock朝他蹭，身上的锁链也被拉到最大，即使如此两人依然远得无法触碰。“射在我身上，John——你可以射过来。”

妈的当然可以。John也尽量凑近过去，将刚才那次高潮残余的痕迹涂抹在老二上。射他一身，从这里，看着精液流过他粉嫩的小洞——

大门被打碎的声音惊得两人一跳。Anthea大步穿过走廊，手里一副大铁钳取代了平常黑莓手机的位置。John隐隐约约察觉到这份不同，但眼下唯一重要的是占有Sherlock——

“总算来了！”Sherlock迅速后退靠墙坐好，抬起手腕让Anthea夹断皮手铐上的锁头。他迥异的举止让人目瞪口呆，几乎无法理解他竟能这么快就回到平常的姿态。“让我猜猜——我哥哥那支安全部队的成员大部分是alpha？”

Anthea皱着鼻子。“一次不幸的疏忽。没人有自信能冷静地进入走廊。”

其他的alpha们。闻到他的Sherlock的味道。John大声吼着：“我要把他们都撕碎！”

“不必。”Anthea打量John片刻，仿佛在评估他的危险度，随后就淡定地把铁钳交给Sherlock让他自己料理脚踝上的镣铐。“Morstan姐弟忘记把你过去的用药史考虑进来了。”

“你说对了。”Sherlock站起来。有那么神魂颠倒的一秒，John以为Sherlock要过来，让他玩弄自己可爱的小屁股。但Sherlock似乎很了解John这边的锁链能拉到多远，一直站在范围以外。“Mary和Sebastian呢？”

“已经收押。”

“很好。”Sherlock顿了顿，低头看着John，许久。“他……需要冷静一会儿。”最终他说。

“我们为你和Dr.Watson准备了两部车。”

“棒极了。”Sherlock说，犹豫了一下，又开口：“那么，公寓见。我们就……回家再聊。”说完他就走出大门。


	16. Chapter 16

几分钟后，当Anthea带着一套尺寸适合的衣服回来时，John已经头脑清醒了不少——并恨不得钻进地底。解除他身上的镣铐时Anthea没有和他眼神接触，但那无济于事。John的老二还半勃着——Sherlock的费洛蒙仍在空气中萦绕的结果——光是这个器官就够叫人无地自容了。

不能相信我真的那么干了。如果Sherlock也一样动情，感觉还不至于这么悲惨……但Sherlock没有，他是为了抓Mary和Sebastian才演的戏。John太傻，太被信息素冲昏头脑，没能看清现实。他就知道Sherlock不会真的愿意让他那么做，就知道Sherlock最珍惜自己的自由。但他还是迷失了，让生理本能占据主导。他有意要那么做的。原本他完全可以调整自己进入某种状态（而非盲目的性欲）触发生命体征监测晶片——

“他说他回贝克街等你。”Anthea告诉他，温和地打断了John脑内的自我抨击。“车在外面，你准备好就可以动身。”

他没有准备好。他根本，完全，一点也没准备好去面对冷静理智的Sherlock。但221B是他的家，他也没有别的选择。John回家了。

 

——————

Anthea和他共乘一车，这倒在意料之中。出乎意料之外的是她几乎没有看那只黑莓手机。起初，手机震动过几回，看起来是有短信的样子，随后她却把手机摆到大腿上，就这样两人分别看着自己那一侧的窗玻璃，沉默了好几分钟。

“说到底还是阿富汗那边来的。”她突然开口。

John朝她眨眨眼，等待她继续说下去。

她似乎对此很感激。“就是……整件事的源头，”思考片刻后她补充道，“Mycroft还没有找到确凿证据，但间接线索指出，那个自称Sebastian Morstan的男人，是你在坎大哈调查的药物违法事件中的某个参与者。他聘用Mary Morstan来针对你下手。”

“真他妈好极了。”所以都是因为我，Sherlock才差点被强暴。这个念头让John想吐。“原来我是这么受人关注的家伙，很高兴知道这一点。”

“但他们一发现你和Sherlock的……关系，目标就转移了。”她的声音轻柔却平淡，仿佛在背诵一篇任务简报。“并不是因为他和他哥哥或者和你的交集——纯粹是因为他是个富有的，没有法定配偶的omega。”

“什么意思，说得好像Sherlock不会反对别人强行标记似的？”

透过睫毛，她瞥了John一眼。“Holmes家族知名度很高，John。你我都心知肚明，要是他那样做会招致怎样的家族污名——和舆论风潮。”

好吧。“Sherlock几时在乎过别人的眼光。”

“对于他自己，当然不在乎。”她很淡地笑了一下，“但你呢，John？他会愿意让你经受这些？还有他的双亲。一旦Sherlock的情况为人周知，哪怕向来和小儿子关系并不亲近的Mr.Holmes与Dr.Holmes也必将会承担沉重的社会舆论压力。比起现在，比起有一个三十多岁还没有配偶的omega儿子，更加沉重得多的压力。”

John勉强地耸了下肩。“Sherlock可以保护自己，这么多年他都过来了。”

“有孩子的话呢？”Anthea看向远方——仅仅一瞬，但这短暂的失神已经泄露太多。她也被今天的事吓得不轻。“那样的话……”她抬起下巴与John对视，“不论是否强迫，任何在Sherlock发情期受孕的后代，都会成为一笔丰厚财产的继承人。通常，不管结合是否合法，孩子的经济权将由他或她双亲中的alpha掌握。加上Sherlock过去的用药史，高危风险职业性质，完全就可以确定那笔钱会落到他的alpha手里。你觉得Sherlock能受得了这个？”

一个孩子。John自动自发地摇头，大脑却还为这个概念而短路着。Sherlock，成为……父亲？

John也不是没想过这方面——上一次Sherlock进入发情期前的那个礼拜，那家伙弄得整个公寓里都是他的omega费洛蒙，弄得John满脑子都在想象Sherlock怀着孩子肚子圆滚滚的样子。他想得停不下来。但，信息素催动下的想象是一回事。现实中的可能性又是完全另一回事。John十分，相当，绝对地清楚——除了发情期间的暧昧影响之外——Sherlock对孕育后代没有兴趣。John本身的想法则更加矛盾一些：要个孩子什么的，在他性致勃勃精虫上脑的时候，简直是再棒不过的主意，但养孩子又非常麻烦，也不可能和他们从不安定的生活方式兼容。尽管如此……Sherlock，怀孕。上帝啊。不管John内心有多震撼，Sherlock的受惊程度只会有增无减。

他们的确需要谈谈。

 

——————

 

“John。”

“Sherlock。”

显然Sherlock在John回家前快速洗了个澡——他的头发还湿着，似乎是刚刚穿好睡衣睡裤躺到沙发上。（从脖子到手腕脚踝都盖严实了，John注意到——Sherlock究竟是需要更多的保护壳，还是单纯为了室友别再被信息素影响到？）John走到自己那把扶手椅跟前坐下，等待Sherlock先开口。

“我……道歉。”Sherlock终于说，眼睛还看着天花板。“要是没有追踪晶片，我们就尴尬了。”

“就算有了现在也很尴尬好吗，混蛋。”John说。“但事情原本可能更加糟糕，我只是很庆幸你没事。”

“我很好。”这个回答来得太快，John坐直了一点，看清Sherlock紧绷的样子。

答案显而易见。“不，你不好。”

“我……”Sherlock叹道，“好吧，是的，我不好。无论怎么告诉自己身体只是运输管道，今天的事也……比我能承受的要多。”

我也这么觉得。John清了清嗓子。“现在你感觉还行吗？没有Phanthoterazine的后遗效应了？”

Sherlock转过脑袋与John视线相对。“你真正的意思是‘你会看不起屈服于费洛蒙的我吗？’答案是不，当然不会。你做了必须做的事，不该为那种预期中的生理反应受到责备。那样做是合乎逻辑的，有效激发了追踪晶片。就当时情况而言显然由你来做更好。所以我明白，当时你的话也都不是真心的。”

“你确定？”John几乎不记得自己到底说了点什么，不过他知道他脑海中来来回回反复的幻想，也知道这样已经持续了太久。是时候停止这样绕着圈子欲语还休了。Sherlock可能厌恶地远离，也可能不那么做，但继续假装若无其事对两个人都不公平。“这是你推理的结果？还是你只不过不希望我对你有兴趣？”

沙发上的一切动静都停止了。甚至过了好几秒，Sherlock才重新开始呼吸。当他深深地，深深地吸了一口气，睫毛扑扇着睁大眼睛时，那困惑迷惘又让人燃起希望的样子——John发现自己不知何时已经跪在Sherlock身边的地板上。

“我一直努力在保持距离。”John喃喃道，鼻尖抵在Sherlock的黑色卷发间，“我拼命想让你知道我多尊重你，你在我心里有多了不起。而你始终在说自己不想被独占，不想要alpha。现在我发现你的理由是有漏洞的。”

“啊啊？”Sherlock的眼睛又闭上了。他非但没有闪躲，反而挺直了背脊好让额头蹭近John的嘴巴。“我不——不想立刻谈到这种程度的话题，John。”

“你……”John轻轻地吻Sherlock的脑门，组织着语句，“你以为我会让你在我和工作中二选一，以为我会要你像那些大众概念里的、理想化的omega一样。你以为我会利用结合这个方式强行控制你，让你不再是你。可你没发现吗？”John抬起头，双手捧住Sherlock的脸，半强迫般地让Sherlock睁开眼睛与他对视。“Sherlock——你是我这一生中见过的最独一无二不可思议的存在。我怎么可能想要毁掉这样的你？我怎么会在看过真正的你之后，还希望你变得平庸普通？”他在Sherlock唇上又飞快地吻了第二下。“上帝，光是进入你的轨道就很神奇。要我怎么忍得住不奢望成为与你并肩的双子星？”

Sherlock的眼睛因情感而显得明亮，不过他的额头皱起来了。“什么天文学的东西？”

这小混蛋删除的肯定不止太阳系。“不是重点。”

“你的比喻不就是说那个。”Sherlock还在坚持。

“相较之下不如你对于‘我疯狂地爱着你’这件事儿的反应来得重要。”

“这个……”Sherlock的脸上慢慢地，浮起了灿烂的笑容，“你真的爱我，嗯？”

混球。“回答一句我也很爱你不就好了吗。”

Sherlock没有说话，而是上前以热吻回报John刚才的轻吻。他的非言语性回答还包括把John拽到自己身上，假模假样地用舌头挑逗John的，直至最后John发作起来夺过主导权。Sherlock顺从了，发出轻柔的呻吟，软若无骨地扭动，使John想起刚刚他们在得救前干的——或者说没干成的——某些事。

“告诉我你想要什么？”John喘息着，与他厮磨着。

“你。”

“嗯哼，具体点。”

Sherlock撇开脑袋，他的眼睛张得好大，那快乐的样子穿透了John的心。“一切，John。我想要全部。如果结合真的能像你说的那样——如果我既能拥有你，又不失去自己——那再反对的话我就是个傻瓜了。另外，Phanthoterrazine引起的假性发情很可能会在接下来几天反复一些遗留症状，我希望你能留在我身边，以便随时享受。”他收紧环抱着John的双臂，让两人的身体紧贴在一起。“请别见怪，我对这个已经很生疏了。不过希望结合时的性爱是至高无上，让我们两人都难以忘怀的。”

John就决定接下来几天他要尽可能地花时间，保证Sherlock得到尽可能多的“练习”。


	17. Chapter 17

“答应我，要是我不行了，你得继续记录观察心得。”

“想都别想。”John瞥了眼Sherlock贴在冰箱门上的那份长达六页的表格。没办法，还是全然搞不懂这家伙。“届时我会很忙。”

“可是，John……”Sherlock两条纤长的胳膊从后面环住John的腰，鼻子蹭进John的头发里，“这是很有价值的资料，是我除了再次服用Phanthoterazine以外，唯一能够在不被费洛蒙影响下研究发情期间行为改变的机会。我不想吃那个，既然已经有你陪我度过发情期的话……”

绝对不许吃。“你他妈最好别打那样的主意。”John低咆着，在Sherlock怀里转过身，用极其深入且情色的吻堵住他的嘴。“不许再吃药。除非避孕。”

“那下次我们请一个客观的观察者过来？”Sherlock挑起眉毛，“得找个女人——Molly吧，或许，如果我能先把她恭维得心满意足的话。或者Mrs.Hudson——她会很高兴看见你在床上操我的。她可期待好久了——”

“闭嘴。”John感到体内一阵令人心荡神驰的占有欲流窜而过，眼下，他总算不必与之做心理斗争了。我的omega。我的。“我不会和人分享你——永远不。哪怕是为了实验也不行。”

“那我想就只能由你作为观察者了。”Sherlock假装不情不愿状，“事后我再来询问记录。因为我估计大概再有一到两个小时，我就会彻底失去理智，只求着你的老二插进我的屁股里。”

John舔了一下昨天才刚刚挖掘出的、位于Sherlock胸骨上方的敏感点，让咨询侦探先生颤栗起来。“最好趁着你还行的时候做好记录，嗯？”他对着Sherlock的耳朵呢喃，“别管我——我去热热身。”他以啃咬Sherlock的耳垂作为停顿，换来Sherlock不稳的呻吟。“得在正戏开幕时调整到最佳状态嘛，况且，这几天，我可是练习得非常辛苦。”

——————

看着Sherlock因欲望而逐渐失去理智——同时又有足够的自知力注意到这一点——对John而言是新奇的体验。他们在发情的迷离状态中坚持了两个半小时，Sherlock死活要每隔五分钟测量一次血压，呼吸，心率，John则极尽能事地加快Sherlock的心率使数据失效。目前为止，他最中意的测量Sherlock脉搏的方法是用嘴，对准Sherlock身体各处大动脉上方的皮肤又舔又吸，直到Sherlock咒骂着完全无法继续数他的二十秒心率为止。最终，Sherlock坐起来，脱光衣服，双眼暝暗，把John往床上拖。表格就被丢在餐桌上了。

“我要，”Sherlock咕哝着，“现在就要你，John。如果再不把你的老二插进来，我会在一分钟里死掉的。”他翻身趴在床上，光溜溜的屁股往后顶着John的腰，那是他唯一方便触碰的部分，“脱掉衣服，操我。”

“我记得你想要资料来着？”

“我想要你的结。”Sherlock开始发牢骚了，“拜托——你没这么残忍吧。我需要你。”

“好吧，好吧。”John解下皮带和长裤——他存心一直穿着想办法拖延时间的——让它们双双落地。Sherlock能让他看见自己的这一面，意义太重大。John很清楚。过去几天里Sherlock肯卸下防备向John袒露身体和允许John欣赏他高潮时的淫乱模样，都已经是难能可贵。而现在更是前进了不知道多少光年——Sherlock已经足够信任他，愿意让他看着自己发情，愿意在自己沦为只有本能的动物般的欲求状态时John还保持相对清醒。Sherlock把他的“运输管道”和大脑一齐托付给了John，这样的深信仍让John有些恍然若梦。

“我好空虚……”Sherlock嘤咛道，“John……”

“上帝，你真是一副美妙绝伦的画。”John的手掌平贴在Sherlock不断扭动的臀部，有一刻，他只是那样端详着。皮肤白皙而卷发凌乱，像已经迫不及待要被操干似的，Sherlock整个身体在床上弯曲成颀长优雅的弧形，恳求着。John，是唯一一个看见他这样的alpha。神啊，真他妈的太刺激了。

当他终于将自己送入Sherlock那湿透的小穴，满足感却绝不是祈祷之类能够带给他的。Sherlock尖叫着，把脸埋进枕头里，骤然身体一软就射了出来，随后瘫倒在床上。他的高潮差点把John挤出去，幸好John很有先见之明已经用胳膊紧紧环住他太过瘦削的腰了。John勉强等到Sherlock平静，然后开始了一连串抽送的动作，操得Sherlock无法呼吸同时也在一分钟内就让John攀至高潮边缘。他弯腰贴上Sherlock的背脊，亲吻他的后颈，在发情期费洛蒙分泌通常最多的地方深深吸气。

“我要咬你了。”John直对Sherlock的耳朵说，“你下次射的时候，我也会用我的精液灌满你，然后成结，然后咬你的这里——”他轻轻磨蹭Sherlock的信息腺——“那样我们就结合了。你将拥有我的永远，我的一生，我也将拥有你。听起来不错吧？”

“是，”Sherlock呻吟着，“占有我，John——求你。”他往后挪动，把John的阴茎吞入更多，使那根已经开始膨胀的东西撑开他的内壁。“来——来吧，现在！”

不等他再说第二遍——Sherlock声音里的丝丝渴切已经足够驱使John更猛力地深入，强硬地迫使Sherlock的身体纳入更多。那一刻John完完全全地进入Sherlock湿滑的后穴，他们同时满足地叫了出来。

“操操操操。”John伸手到Sherlock的阴茎，虽然两人都知道这并无必要——Sherlock已经哭出来了，他的肌肉绷紧着准备迎接下一次高潮和他发情期的第一个喘息机会。John也感觉到了，他抽搐的小腹和犹豫的瞬间——

该死。那根本不是经过大脑思考的，那只是本能——Sherlock高潮时弓起了背，露出美丽白皙的脖颈，而John的嘴巴覆盖住整块信息腺部位，重重咬下，咬破了Sherlock的皮肤。他们都激烈战栗了一下，John也射了出来，他的结完全地撑开将两人的身体锁在一起，属于Sherlock的气息充斥他的口腔然后流淌遍他的全身。那恰如Sherlock的信息素一般——难以名状，是John无法与任何东西比拟的存在，只是Sherlock，是他每一次在公寓里蹦跳后，每一次追完犯人在回程的出租车上紧贴John的时候，乃至他就那样在沙发上睡着，双腿摆出别扭的角度，让John安闲地仔细端详他的时刻。他的气息和味道就象家的感觉。结合的这个过程里John全身刺痛，他身下的Sherlock也呻吟着，颤抖着。

“天啊，那真是……”Sherlock被又一波战栗剥夺了语言能力，“我感觉你在我里面，John，我可以真切地感受到体内你的存在。”

“我也是这么希望的好嘛。”John干巴巴地说，又把结往Sherlock的体内顶了顶。这个动作让Sherlock惬意无比地咕哝了一声。

“不——不是指那个，”Sherlock说，“我指的是感觉，我们的连结。你唾液里的化学物质进入我的垂体后叶腺，引发我自身体内的化学反应，生成与你接近的物质。我想要——我需要你吻我，John。”

这个，John办得到。虽然他们还被John的结锁在一起，角度有些尴尬，不过John还是努力把嘴唇贴到Sherlock的嘴上。一切尽在唇舌交织间。John的承诺——会保护和珍爱他的omega，会成为最好的伴侣，做Sherlock的助手，伴侣，爱人，管家，朋友。John给予的一切都得到了Sherlock热烈的回应。迎接John成为他的alpha和伴侣，而非主人或者仆役。全心全意地爱John。

他们耳鬓厮磨到John的结开始消退。John把两人身体清理干净的过程中，他们还一直交换着细密的无声的吻；随后他给Sherlock倒了杯水，还有一块涂了他最爱的木莓酱的吐司。

毕竟，他们还得存着体力，来日方长呢。

 

END


End file.
